Just Like Dad
by angellwings
Summary: COMPLETE! She wanted to get the lecture from her brother over with.And there was something she had to do. She didn't particularly want to, but . . . well, she was a liability now. A weak link. The question was . . . what was she going to do next?
1. Prologue: His Kid Sister

Just Like Dad

by: angellwings

Prologue: His Kid Sister

"What do you mean I didn't freak out when you told us you were going to be a fireman? Were you even in the same room as me and mom? I screamed at you for days." The thin sandy blond haired girl said angrily into the phone. "Of you keep this up, you'll get yourself killed . . . . I don't care how much 'protection' they give you. You're still fighting Demons, that's right Demons . . . please tell me you are not comparing this to fighting fires. This is completely different, They are Demons, they're cruel and ruthless. Do you really think they are going to play by the rules? . . . Carter, don't you dare hang up this phone. . . . Carter? Carter? Damn it!"

She slammed the phone back down on it's base, "You stubborn ass!"

"I understand phone bills are murder, but is name calling really necessary?" Rocky asked with a grin as he leaned against the counter.

"It's not the phone, it's my brother." She grumbled as she headed back to the mats as her next class trickled through the door.

"Uh oh, what's hero boy done this time?" He asked as he threw a sweaty towel over his shoulder.

"He's decided to make it his own personal mission to save the world." She said dryly.

"How dare he? Could he not find something better to do with his time? I mean how is that going to help people?" Rocky asked as he dramatically feigned outrage.

She rolled her eyes, "You know that's not why I hate this."

"Look, Carter's a very capable guy, Leslie. He can handle it. As a matter of fact the guy will probably be too successful for his own good. He'll be fine." Rocky told her with a reassuring smile.

"I just wish he would quit trying to be exactly like dad. I'm afraid he's gonna get himself killed one of these days . . . like dad." She said with a frustrated sigh.

Rocky nodded in understanding. He'd become fast friends with the younger girl due to their similar experiences. He'd lost his father when he was young, and had been forced to become a parental figure in his younger siblings lives. Leslie had been through the same thing. Her father had been killed in a fire . . . that he'd been trying to put out. And Carter had stepped up and become her protection.

And this protection kept putting himself in the line of fire, literally.

"Listen, do you mind if I take the rest of this weekend and next week off? I need to go talk to Carter, face to face." She pleaded as her kids lined up in front of her on the mats. She turned to Rocky and gave him her saddest puppy dog face, "Please?"

He groaned, "Fine, I'll take your classes for today, and work out something with Jason for the rest of the week."

"Thank you!" She yelled as she hugged Rocky excitedly and skipped off toward the staff locker room.

Rocky chuckled, shook his head, and started class.

* * *

_This is the Prologue or teaser chapter as I like to call it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Worst thing you ever read? I would really like to know! I'm planning on finishing the Return before I really get to work on this one though. So, don't expect an update any time soon, I just want to know if you think I should keep the story posted, and maybe continue it in the near future._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	2. Deep

Just Like Dad

by angellwings

Chapter One: Deep

Leslie sighed and drove down back roads that were settled just south of Mariner Bay. The radio was blasting from her white Jeep Wrangler, and the sun reflected off of the metallic purple stars on her hood.

The closer they got to the city the jumpier her golden retriever, Shelby, became. She began to bark nonstop as they entered the outskirts of the city. Leslie glanced around for any threats they could be under when finally she spotted one. A metal armored bimbo and her flunkies. The woman turned on the jeep and shot an electric blue flame their way. She barely dodged the blast and was forced to sacrifice one of her tires.

"Shit, out Shelby, c'mon let's go girl." She said as calmly as possible as she pushed the dog out of the car.

"Who are you?" The banshee screamed.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, "Listen . . . whatever you are . . . I'm not looking for trouble . . ."

"Well, you're gonna get it, human."

Leslie rolled her eyes and dodged the blast, "Let me guess . . . you're a demon?"

That's when the creature charged her. They were locked in hand to hand combat for a while, and with out realizing it she had been forced into an abandoned ware house in the city. She fired at Leslie again, and Leslie quickly ducked and swiped her leg across the Bimbo's calves causing her to tumble backwards. Just then she heard five sets of boots rush their way in.

"Leslie?" Called a shocked voice in red spandex.

"Carter?" She asked as she recognized the voice. The strange woman sprang to her feet. Leslie quickly back flipped away toward her brother and his costumed team mates, "Back off, freak."

"It's only a matter of time before Mariner Bay falls to Diaboloco," She said threateningly.

"Oh, I know when that will be . . . Never." Said the goofy green guy.

"Attack!" The Demon woman yelled, and they were instantly rushed by her flunkies.

"Leslie, get out of here!" Carter yelled to her over the chaos.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna leave you here to pull some of your ever idiotic heroics, big brother." She said as she took on three goons. Occasionally one of the other rangers would look her way, and stare for a while. But none made a move to help her. She didn't need it. Finally the woman was left all alone.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, get out of Mariner Bay!" Her brother yelled through his helmet.

"Yeah, forever!" added the yellow one.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." the winged freak sneered, "This is the moment I've been waiting for. The moment YOU meet your match!"

Suddenly the ceiling parted and storm clouds appeared, a flash of lightning threw them backward as a figure solidified before them.

"It can't be, no one had access to the morpher . . ." She heard her brother mumble. She looked the man up and down. He was in a silverish uniform similar to the others, but he definitely did not seem friendly.

"Who are you?" The pink ranger demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He growled.

"Oh please," Leslie muttered, "Could you get anymore cliché?"

"Leslie, will you leave now?" Carter asked her in frustration. As they all began backing up toward the wall.

"And miss all the fun?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Stop right there!" Yellow yelled.

"We don't want any trouble with you!" Piped blue for the first time.

She rolled her eyes, honestly did this guy look like he was going to listen? Did they expect him to just stop and give himself up?

"Well you got it." He stated as he fired at them, and sent them falling to the ground. Leslie sighed and followed the rangers as they ran for open ground. Carter shoved her behind a few crates. She protested, but obliged him anyway. This guy deflected a major blast, and was about to go after the fallen rangers some more. She growled and stepped out from her crate.

She launched one of Jason Scott's special spin kicks at his chest, and sent him crashing to the ground. He grunted and quickly hopped to his feet.

"What was that?" She heard Carter ask into an ear piece.

They circled each other a few times until they heard the green guy shout, "Get Him!"

"Joel, wait! The captain says we have to pull out, but this isn't over! C'mon Leslie!" Carter yelled as they all backed their way away from the lunatic ranger.

"On that much we agree!" He yelled after them.

When they were all unmorphed and seated in the Rescue Vehicle, Carter turned on her.

"What were you thinking jumping at him like that? We at least had armor to absorb the hits . . . you're a civilian, Lee! You can't do that!"

"Like brother like sister, I suppose." She snapped as she reclined in between the blue guy and green guy, "Look the guy was about to slaughter you, did you honestly expect me to hide and cower?"

"We'll talk about this later." He said sternly from behind the wheel.

"Yes sir, brother sir!" She said sarcastically with a mock salute.

"How did you end up fighting Vypra anyway?" the yellow chick asked her excitedly.

"She blew out one of the tires on my jeep and attacked me just outside the city, and the fight ended in that ware house. Vypra is the metal clad bimbo right?"

the green guy laughed loudly, "Yeah, that's Vypra."

"Oh no! Carter we have to find Shelby!" She exclaimed urgently as she remembered her dog for the first time since the attack.

"You brought Shelby with you?" He asked incredulously.

"What did you expect me to do? Leave her locked up in my apartment for a week?"

"I thought you might leave her with Rocky or someone."

"No way, you know better than anyone, where I go Shelby goes."

"Well, we'll have to look for her later because we have to meet with the Captain right now." He told her with a sigh.

"But she doesn't know the area, she'll get lost."

"Leslie, I work for a military organization I think we'll find her." He said with a little bit of irritation.

"But she's out there all alone, and-"

"Look as soon as this meeting is over we will go look for her together, okay?" He asked her.

"And you'll get my Jeep towed?"

"And I'll get your Jeep towed." He promised.

"Okay, fine, but if anything happens to that dog . . ."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He said in exasperation.

"Okay, so what are all of your names? I can't keep calling you green guy and blue guy all the time." She said randomly.

"You haven't been calling us that." Pinkie said with a chuckle.

"Well I have in my head, Pinkie." She said jokingly.

"Well, for starters, my name is Dana not Pinkie."

"Okay, Dana . . . got it, and you? Mr. Barely-Spoken-Two-Words-Since-I-Met-You." She asked in reference to the blue ranger.

"Chad." He stated simply.

She nodded, "Okay, and you?"

The yellow girl nodded and stuck her hand out, "I'm Kelsey."

Leslie accepted it, "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Joel. Dinner?" He asked her with a grin.

"Uh, no thanks." She answered with a laugh.

"Okay, but you have to at least teach me that spin kick you did back there, that was amazing." He said with wide child-like eyes.

"Sorry, that's copy-righted material. If you want to learn that you have to go directly to the man who invented it." She apologized with a grin.

* * *

When they arrived at the base Ms. Fairweather filled the rangers in on the situation while the Captain met with Leslie.

"You wanted to speak to me, sir?" She asked innocently.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" He asked her in amazement.

"I've been trained in Martial Arts my whole life, Captain Mitchell, sir."

"You fought Vypra on your own, with out a morpher, and you momentarily knocked down the Titanium Ranger, also with out a morpher." He whispered more to himself than anyone else, "How is that possible Ms. Grayson?"

"I don't know, sir, but I've always been an exceptional fighter."

"I want you to join the team, Leslie."

"Me, sir? I don't think so. I don't even like the idea of my brother being involved in all of this." She told him adamantly.

"You could keep a permanent eye on Carter, this way." He enticed.

She considered him carefully for a moment. He was right, that was a definite advantage. She could make sure he didn't get carried away. Or at the very least she could know what's going on at all times. If she went back to Angel Grove now she would go crazy with worry, "All right, I'll do it."

They shook hands to seal the deal.

"You wait here, I'm going to talk to the rangers and then I will send Ms. Fairweather your way." He told her with a nod as he exited the room.

* * *

Later Ms. Fairweather, Captain Mitchell, and Leslie stood inside his office.

"The sixth morpher? Sir, are you sure?" Ms. Fairweather asked skeptically.

"Desperate times, call for desperate Measures, Angela." He said sternly.

She sighed, "All right, follow me, Leslie."

They walked down the corridor to the room where they had tested the Titanium Morpher. Ms Fairweather punched in a series of numbers on the console and a lightspeed morpher came sliding out of a built in storage unit.

"This is yours, now." She said as she handed Leslie the morpher, "Use it wisely, Ms. Grayson. Oh yes, and for the moment the Captain and I think it's best that the other rangers not know that you are the sixth ranger. We will tell them when they are ready."

Leslie nodded, and examined the morpher, could something this small really be that powerful?

Suddenly Chad came bounding into the room. Leslie scrambled to hide the morpher under her sleeve.

"They found Shelby!" He exclaimed in a huff, "They're examining her in the infirmary."

"You ran all the way down here to tell me that?" She asked him in surprise.

"Well . . . earlier it just seemed so important to you . . . I thought-"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, I was just surprised is all, I mean we barely know each other." She said with a smile as she approached him.

"Well, I'm kind of an animal guy myself, so . . ."

"Good, then I suspect we'll get along just fine." She told him with a laugh and a wink, "Will you show me the way to the infirmary?"

"Yeah, it's, umm, right this way." Chad said with an arm motion to the right. As they walked he took deep breaths. That brisk run had left him a little winded.

* * *

The alarms sounded and the others were sent to confront the Titanium ranger. She stood anxiously beside Captain Mitchell waiting for him to send her in. She was dying to use this new morpher. She waited, and she waited, and then finally the battle got tough, but he sent them new weapons instead.

"Geez, Captain Mitchell, what did you recruit me for if you're not going to use me?" She asked him bitterly.

"Your time will come, Leslie."

They watched as the rangers cornered him and weakened him with their weapons, but something changed the minute the ranger's eyes were revealed. Fear and hope filled the Captain's features.

"Stop them, Leslie. Don't let them fire on him." He ordered.

"Sir?" She asked in confusion.

"Just go!" He yelled at her. She nodded and ran toward the vehicle bay, and hopped on her Lightspeed Cycle. She drove as fast as she could to the scene, and parked her bike behind some of the rubble. She made sure to stay out of eye and ear shot of the rangers.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" She called.

She didn't have time to stop and admire the uniform or her color. She ran as fast as she could and stopped in between the rangers and the Titanium Ranger.

"Stand down!" Carter called to her with his blaster aimed.

"No! Don't shoot!" She yelled in protest.

"What are you doing?" She heard the Titanium Ranger ask her from behind.

"I'm acting on my orders. Believe me, it's nothing personal." She sneered at him.

She saw Carter put his hand to his ear, and heard him say, "What? Please Repeat, sir."

She watched them discuss something and then power down their V-lancers. She breathed a sigh of relief as they all began to walk away.

"We're not finished!" Titanium yelled from his position on the ground, "Come back!"

"Are you insane! If they come back you'll be destroyed. Go back to where ever it is you came from and be thankful that you're still alive." Leslie told him sadly.

"I don't need you to protect or help me. Stay out of this." He warned as he left.

"Gladly!" She called to his back as she began to return to her motor cycle.

* * *

She arrived back to the base just seconds before the other rangers, and situated herself beside the Captain as if she had been there the entire time.

"What's going on?" She asked him before the rangers entered.

"Retreat! Sir, we had him!" Carter yelled in outrage.

"He would have destroyed us with out thinking twice!" Joel screamed as he took off his hat in frustration.

"Now he knows we have the V-Lancers!" Chad added.

It seemed everyone wanted to chew out the Captain.

"That was our chance! Maybe our only chance!" Kelsey yelled as pushed her way forward.

"And who was that purple chick that stood in our way? Why did her uniform look like ours?" Joel asked mutinously. So her color was purple? _Nice, I like purple._

"Why, sir? Why did you stop us? Why did she stop us?" Carter asked calmly.

"Because, he's my son." He answered them coolly.

Leslie's eyes widened, that jerk was his son? How was that possible?

* * *

_ta da! I think we all know what happens next, but now you'll get to see how it would have happened had Leslie been there! Lol._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	3. Destiny

Just Like Dad

Chapter Two: Destiny

by angellwings

Laughter rang through out the Aquabase hallways. It was early in the morning or late at night. He never knew what to call this time of day. But the laughter was unmistakable. They had faced Ryan again today, and once again the purple ranger had shown up. She showed up just in time to stop him from killing his own sister. Dana had gone after him on her own today. She had tried to talk to him, and in a way it worked. The captain and Ryan had it out, and Ryan learned the truth. He didn't say much though, and now no one knew where he had run off to.

He followed the sounds echoing through out the building, and ended up in the cafeteria. He glanced around the doorway, and grinned.

There in the middle of the room was his sister, Joel, and Chad. There were gathered around a circular table with Easy Cheese and Zesta crackers while his sister pointed the container of easy cheese at a cracker and arranged the strands of cheese.

She suddenly held up the cracker in order to make her artwork easily seen.

"It's an Octopus!" She announced happily as Joel broke down with laughter and Chad chuckled quietly. She then promptly shoved the entire cracker into her mouth. "Ra Ra!"

The "Ra Ra" he realized was a muffled "Ta da!" and chuckled at her from the door. The two of them used to do this all the time when they were younger, but only in those rare moments where he could actually act like a goofy big brother.

The three of them abruptly turned their heads in his direction.

"Kuhder!" His sister yelled excitedly with her mouth full of crackers. He broke down laughing as he walked further into the room. She swallowed and waved him over, "Show these boys how it's done. You're the master at this stuff."

"I don't know, Lee." He said as he sat down.

"Awww, come on, please?" She begged, "We never just hang out like this anymore."

He grinned, "Okay, fine, how about a . . . baseball diamond."

He grabbed the cheese and the crackers, and constructed with the cheese fairly quickly, "I'm a tad bit rusty so I'm a little slower than normal."

"That's slow?" Chad asked with a smile.

"You should have seen him in his form," Leslie said with wide eyes, "He could build the leaning tower of Pisa on a Ritz cracker in two seconds flat."

Joel laughed, "I have to say there is no way I can see you doing that, man."

"Oh he used to be a crack up," Leslie said with a patronizing glance in his direction, "Then he grew up, and that resulted in the stodgy guy you see before you today."

"I'm not stodgy." He protested calmly.

"Well you're not a crack up." She told him with a grin and a shake of her head.

"You know she used to act like a girl." Carter said to the guys with a sly grin.

"Really?" Joel asked with a chuckle, "What was that like?"

"Even more annoying, if you can imagine that."

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, "I've always been a bit of a tom boy, you know that."

"Yeah, but you used to go on dates."

"Yeah, until you started scaring them away. Ya old stick in the mud." She pouted sarcastically.

"I wouldn't scare them away if you would go out with people other than my buddies." He complained matter of factly.

"Can I help that your friends all fell in love with me?" She asked as she dramatically batted her eyelashes.

The siblings broke into light laughter as Joel and Chad looked on with concern.

"I still don't know why they were all so captivated with you." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Because I could slide into home with more style than all of them put together?" She asked hopefully.

"I have to tell you that's not exactly every man's dream of a girl." Chad said with a shake of his head.

"Because I would rather play touch football than flag?" She asked again.

"Now that could very easily be the reason." Joel said suggestively.

Leslie feigned shock and slapped him on the arm, "THAT is not what I meant."

"Of course not." He said with a grin and a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Men are weird. You all hate it when women pull you away from sports, but then when you find a woman who is interested in sports you don't find her romantic at all. Can't a girl be female AND a tom boy?"

The three men looked at each other for a moment before answering simultaneously, "Not really, no."

She sighed, "Then I guess that's my cue to leave. I'm off to bed. Night, guys."

They bid her good night as she got up and left the cafeteria. Yes it was true she had dated some of her brother's friends, but not as herself. Whenever his buddies would come over she would dress and act like the definition of feminine. Complete with a mini skirt.

But since she had graduated high school she had gotten sick of that. Couldn't she find a guy who appreciated a girl that could take care of herself? Lately she'd been "kid sister" to every male in her life. The one she wanted more with definitely did not see her that way. She was the same age as his youngest brother. As a matter of fact she had graduated with his youngest brother. No, she doubted Rocky would ever see her that way. She was just another sibling to him.

That feeling royally sucks. She was sick of being kid sisters and buddies all the time. She wanted some one to barge in and sweep her off her feet. Did she have to be Dana for that to happen?

Dana. She had no doubt that that girl would one day be her sister in law. Carter was obviously in love with her. Well obvious to every one but him and Dana, that is.

Her head was beginning to hurt. She decided it was too early to be contemplating the future.

"Now is the time to sleep." She whispered to herself as she reached her, Dana, and Kelsey's room. She quietly snuck into the room and tucked herself in for a few hours sleep.

* * *

She yawned as she wandered into the cafeteria the next morning. She was being forced to dress like a professional simply because she was Captain Mitchell's secretary/assistant. So she was all dressed up in a gray pencil skirt and matching blazer with a lavender blouse underneath. The click of her heels echoed through the room as she grabbed a cup of coffee for herself and the Captain. 

"Wow," She heard Joel say from behind her, "You look like a female."

"Ha ha," She said sarcastically, "I'm too tired for playful banter right now, Joel."

"Touchy." He said with a grin as he walked toward the ranger's usual table.

She waved to the others and exited the room; she headed to her desk that was situated just outside the Captain's office. She set her coffee down at her desk and took Captain Mitchell's directly into his office, and set it down in front of him.

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Leslie. Would you mind picking up the technology reports form Ms. Fairweather please?"

"Of course, sir, that's the job isn't it?" She asked him with a grin.

He grinned in return, "Just go, smart alec."

She chuckled and nodded, "Be back shortly."

She exited the office and marched as gracefully as possible to Ms. Fairweather's lab. She hadn't worn heels in a long time. She had almost turned her ankle several times already this morning.

Ms. Fairweather was ready and waiting for her when she arrived.

"I heard you coming." She informed her with a kind smile, "New heels?"

"Yes." She answered guiltily, "I haven't worn a pair of these babies since high school graduation."

She laughed, "You'll get used to them. Are you here to pick up the morning reports?"

"You know the routine all too well, Ms. Fairweather." Leslie said with a grin as Ms. Fairweather handed her the leather portfolios.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT." Said an automated voice over and over again as an alarm sounded underneath it.

Everyone's eyes turned toward the lift as it slowly revealed the "intruder". The two women made their way toward the lift just in time to see Ryan's upper body appear. Security came rushing in, and Leslie had to suppress her laughter. The two scrawny security guards grabbed Ryan's arms as if they thought they could actually stop him. Ryan could beat them senseless if he wanted to.

"It's okay, let him go." Ms. Fairweather said as she grabbed the smallest guard's shoulder.

"Leslie, escort Ryan to the captain, please." She asked as she kept eye contact with Ryan.

"I know the way." He said stiffly.

"Yes, but just the same . . ." She started to explain.

"Fine." He said dismissively as he marched forward. Leslie jogged after him as best she could to catch up and eventually she matched his pace.

"Who are you, exactly?" He asked warily. Something about her was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Your father's assistant or errand girl as it is realistically called. I fetch him coffee, pick up documents, answer phone calls, and basically prevent him from EVER leaving his office." She stated with an offbeat sense of humor.

He gave her a lopsided grin, and chuckled lightly as they reached her desk. She buzzed in on the intercom.

"Do you have those reports, Leslie?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Yes sir, and you have a visitor." She announced as she gave Ryan a wink.

He was slightly taken aback by that. Didn't people normally reserve winking for people they knew well?

"Who is it, Ms. Grayson?" He asked in the same tone.

_He must not be in the mood to see visitors, _she thought, _he never calls me Ms. Grayson._

"Your son, sir."

"Ryan?" He asked with excitement, "I'll be right there."

Suddenly the door slid open and Captain Mitchell stood on front of them, "Ryan, I knew you'd come back."

She smiled as she watched the two men enter the office. She sat down quietly as the door closed, and wondered what brought on this impromptu visit. A few minutes later the door opened and Ryan came walking out the door. He walked straight ahead toward the exit and never once looked back. Captain Mitchell came out jogging after him a few seconds later with a silver box in his hands. Leslie tilted her head to the side as she watched the two men turn the corner. She bit her bottom lip and contemplated following them. After about a minute of hesitation she stood and walked around the corner just in time to see Ryan turn and walk toward the exit again.

Captain Mitchell turned to her, "I want you to take your jeep and keep an eye on him. Just until he gets out of the city. Make sure he's safe."

She nodded and briskly ran toward the lift. As she turned the corner she saw Dana standing in front of the elevator with a confused look on her face. Leslie sighed and approached her.

She placed a gentle hand on Dana's shoulder, "He'll be back, Dana, at some point in your life, he'll be back."

Dana nodded slowly, and looked up at Leslie in realization.

"Carter's done this to you before hasn't he?" She asked curiously.

"On more than one occasion." She said with a bittersweet tone, "He's always off saving the world, but he never fails to come back every once in a while. Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Dana said with a half hearted smile.

Leslie nodded as she got in the elevator herself, "If you ever need to talk, Day, I'm here."

Dana nodded as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Leslie discreetly followed Ryan in her jeep, she slowed as she passed the park where Ryan was talking to a young boy. The boy kept motioning to the little girl a few feet behind him. She saw Ryan smiling in an amused sort of way as he talked to the boy. Eventually he gave the boy a feather and walked away. She smiled to herself. He was not what she originally thought he was when she had seen him in that Titanium spandex. He was simply mislead and confused. She pulled up beside him as he continued walking. 

"Hey stranger, need a ride?" She asked him with a grin.

"Are you following me?" He asked her defensively as he stopped on the sidewalk.

"Captain's orders. He wants to make sure Diabolico doesn't ambush you." She informed him truthfully, "So need a ride?"

He sighed and walked around, "Why not."

"Where to?" She asked as he sat down and buckled up.

"The bus station." Ryan told her, "My dad must trust you a lot if he thinks that you'll be able to stop an ambush."

"I think it was more of a way for him to know whether or not you would need help." She answered with a small laugh, "Although I am pretty tough."

"So, how did you get mixed up in Lightspeed?" He asked curiously, "I seriously doubt that you're one of the government people my father hired."

"My brother is the red ranger, and I followed him out here. Captain Mitchell offered me the job and I took it. This way I can keep an eye on Carter. He tends to disappear if I don't." She told Ryan factually with a smile.

"You're the red ranger's little sister?" He asked in shock.

She nodded, "And I'm sick and tired of my brother leaving me behind."

"So you're forcing your way into his life?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"I'm scrappy like that." She said with that same offbeat tone he had heard earlier, "Ryan, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"That depends on what you ask me." He answered her warily.

"How about this: I'll ask, but you don't have to answer." She compromised, "Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed with a nod.

"What are you running from?"

"I'm not running from anything." He stated defensively.

"That's not the way it looks. No one can blame you for running. I mean you don't exactly have the simplest past."

"It's not that. I just need to figure out whose son I am." He said quietly.

"Well I can answer that one for you." She said with a grin.

"I don't that mean in the literal sense." He said in frustration.

"Neither did I. Look, I saw you with that kid earlier. If you were truly evil do you think you would have even thought of talking to that kid? No. Do you think if you were truly evil you would be talking to me? No. If you really were who you think you are, Ryan, then you wouldn't even be this confused right now. You're a good guy, you've just been deceived." She told him sincerely as she pulled up to the bus station.

"Thanks," He said with a smile as he opened the door and hopped out.

"And Ryan?" She called as he started to walk away. He stopped and turned to hear what she had to say, "Good luck. Whatever path you choose I wish you good luck."

He nodded, "You too."

She smiled at him as she drove away.

A few minutes later as she made her way back to the Aquabase she heard an announcement on the radio about the explosive feathers that had been scattered all over the city, and suddenly she remembered the feather that Ryan gave the little boy.

"Shit." She said to herself as she pulled in to the nearest parking lot and turned around. She had to get to that park. As she sped toward the last place she had seen that family she saw a figure in black running toward her in the opposite direction. She grinned, and nodded at him. He stopped by her jeep momentarily.

"I've got it covered." He said with a small smile.

She smiled brightly at him and turned around again. Now she had to get back to the others. She ditched her jeep as close to the Aquabase as she could. She didn't have time to go inside. She dug her morpher and communicator out of the glove compartment, and slapped it around her wrist. She quickly asked Captain Mitchell their location and morphed.

* * *

She got there just in time to see the three demons shower the rangers with feathers. She narrowed her eyes at the back of the demons' heads. She launched herself at their backs, and kicked the back of the middle one's neck. He fell to the ground as one of the other two turned to face her. 

_Damn, maybe I should have thought this through a little bit more._ She thought as the middle one stood and launched feathers at her as well. She wasn't done yet, though. The one that resembled a bird charged her, and she blocked his punches and kicks. Pretty soon the other bulky one started in on her, and before she knew it the two of them had a hold on both of her arms while the third one made sure to surround her with feathers. _Well, this is not good._

The leader of the three monsters blasted her with some sort of electrical charge, and she collapsed to the ground. _Note to self: Never take on more than one monster when alone._

She was lucky her suit didn't automatically power down. The sun went down rather quickly after that, and she tried to get a glimpse at the other rangers but from her position on the ground it was hard to see anything. She saw the last few seconds of the sunset out of the corner of her eye, and mentally prepared herself for the explosion. A few seconds later an intense, burning, searing pain shot through her body as the feathers exploded around her. The blasts sent her crashing into a brick wall. She hit the wall with a loud "THUD" and then everything went black.

The next thing she knew someone was lifting her out of the rubble, and she automatically wondered if she was still morphed. She quickly brought her hand to her line of vision. It was gloved. She was still morphed, but noticed her vision wasn't tinted gray any more. Her helmet visor must have receded. She quickly glanced at the person carrying her. It was the Titanium Ranger. Ryan. _He came back_, she thought to herself, _I knew he would_.

He must have felt her squirming because he look down at not long after she came back to consciousness. His visor had receded as well, and she saw his eyes widen as they connected with hers.

"Leslie?" He whispered as he set her down on the ground.

"What? How? How did you . . ."

"I've only met one person with violet eyes in my entire life." He said with a smile in his eyes.

"They are pretty unique," She said with a laugh, "But you can't tell anyone. At least not until Captain Mitchell gives me the go ahead."

He nodded, "I won't, I promise. But you might want to shut that visor before anyone else sees you."

She nodded as her visor snapped shut, "I've got to get back to the base before you guys do."

"You were almost blown to pieces don't you think you should rest for a bit?" He asked her.

"No time. I'll rest later." She said as she stood quickly. Too quickly. Ryan instinctively and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling backwards, "Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break first?" He asked her cautiously as she pulled away from him.

"Later, I promise I will." She told him as she turned and ran toward where she left her jeep. Once she was out of the rangers line of vision she ducked behind her jeep and demorphed. She sighed and hopped in the jeep and drove back to the base. This job was going to kill her or at the very least put her in a coma. As soon as she reached the base Ms. Fairweather sent her to the infirmary to wait for Dana to check out her wounds, and bruises.

So now she was bored out of her mind, and stuck in the infirmary until after the Captain's debriefing. Suddenly Carter came storming into the infirmary.

"Are you okay?" He asked her urgently.

"I'm fine." She told him with a grin.

"The Captain said you got stuck in one of the explosions down town. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her as he snapped into protective mode.

"Well, I feel fine, but I think the final diagnoses is up to Dana." She answered with a chuckle.

Dana stepped into the infirmary not long after that with a wide smile on her face. As she inspected Leslie's cuts and bruises she hummed lightly.

"You'll be fine. It's just a couple of scrapes and some really big bruises. It's nothing to worry about." Dana said with a smile, "We need you two out front in about five minutes. We're giving Ryan his official Lightspeed Jacket."

"Thanks, Day, we'll be out shortly." Leslie told her with a nod as she hopped off the bed, "See, Carter, I'm alive and well."

"Yeah, I see, just try not to get yourself killed." He said with a grin.

"I will if you will." She said as she poked her brother's upper arm accusingly.

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter two. The first part of this chapter was a result of late night snacking, writing, and all together goofiness, and takes place directly after the events of "Truth Discovered" and the rest of the chapter takes place during the episode "Ryan's Destiny". I'm not sure if this chappy is some of my best stuff, but it certainly was a challenge. It always is when you try to fit your own character into the plot line of the show._

_Thanks for reading! Please Review!_

_angellwings_


	4. Cobra

Just Like Dad

Chapter Three: Cobra

by angellwings

Her communicator sounded from her nightstand, and Ryan's voice floated through the air.

"Leslie?"

She scrunched up her face and groaned. She rolled over on her opposite side and glanced at her alarm clock.

3:17 A.M.

This better be good

"Yeah, Ryan, what's up?" She asked groggily.

"I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in my room? It's important."

She furrowed her brow. Some thing must be up. He sounded frenzied, and that scared her.

Then suddenly she was very awake.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said as she stood and slipped some sweat pants on underneath her purple, over sized, Lightspeed shirt. She exited her room and padded her way down the hall to Ryan's room. She knocked on the door lightly, and Ryan immediately answered. He jerked her into the room roughly, and swiftly turned on the light. She was finally able to get a good look at him.

"Oh my God! Ryan, you're soaked! Have you been sweating? What's going on? What happened?" She asked in shock and concern. He wordlessly turned and lifted the back of his shirt, and she was suddenly presented with a cobra staring her down.

"A tattoo? When did you get a tattoo?" She asked with an edge of fear to her voice.

"I didn't." He said grimly, "It's a parting gift-"

"From Diaboloco?" She asked with a small sneer.

She took his lack of an answer for a yes.

"He's trying to destroy me." Ryan told her.

"With a tattoo?" Leslie asked in confusion.

"Every time I morph he said it will climb up my back until it reaches my neck and then . . ." He said as he hesitated.

"Bite you?" She asked in disbelief, "You mean it's alive?"

She stared at the tattoo and gently ran a hand over it curiously.

Ryan's eyes widened as she did so. A part of him wanted to jerk away in shame but another part of felt comforted by the touch of her hand to his skin. Leslie, for her part, was clueless as to her effect on Ryan. She was, though, extremely concerned for his safety. For selfish reasons she had to admit. It felt nice having someone know her secret, and from the few conversations they'd had he'd already given her some great advice about Carter. He knew Carter's view of things or he seemed to. She knew he was some one she could eventually grow close to.

"We've got to tell the Captain . . ." She said with a gulp.

"No!" He yelled urgently as he turned to face her.

"But Ryan, if Diaboloco is telling the truth you could die." She told him tearfully.

"I'd rather die fighting than to live like a coward." He told her softly.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, I won't tell the Captain."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked as she met his eyes.

"I don't know. I'll figure something out, but until then things go on like normal." He told her thoughtfully.

"Normal? A life-threatening curse from a demon isn't normal, Ryan." She told him through a clenched jaw.

"Is anything about my life normal?" He asked her with a small grin.

"It's not funny. Do you even realize what all this means?" She asked him with a weak glare.

"Yes, I do, but I can't dwell on it. That would be a waste of time, and you shouldn't dwell on it either." He said as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and sat down on the foot of his bed, "It's not that easy you know. We've only known each other a week and . . . you're my best friend here."

He smiled softly and sat down next to her, "I know what you mean. Why do you think I told you about this?"

"Gee, thanks. Theres nothing like a good life or death distraction during a fight." She said sarcastically as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Any time." He said as he nudged her in return.

"I'm never going to be able to go back to sleep now." She said with a sigh.

"No big deal, theres only three hours till we have to wake up anyway." Ryan said with a shrug.

"You'll find that three hours makes a big difference in my morning disposition." She said as she laid back on Ryan's bed.

"Then go to bed." He said simply.

"Theres no way I'm going to be able to go back to my room and sleep. Not now."

"Then don't. Stay here."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked in disbelief.

"You can take my bed. I won't be sleeping in it. Not after the nightmare I just had."

"Then where are you going to be? The floor?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, yeah."

"That's ridiculous. We're both mature adults. I think we can handle sharing a bed." She doubted her words even as they came out of her mouth.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Ryan said with a gulp.

Both expected the arrangement to be awkward as they slipped under the covers. Neither expected to get much sleep. But after they got over the strangeness of the situation both founded sleeping side by side strangely comfortable. And after an extremely small amount of small talk the two fell onto a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Little did they know that through out the night they kept creeping closer and closer to each other until Leslie's head rested on Ryan's chest and his arm naturally curled around her waist. It wasn't until Ryan's alarm clock went off at 5 after 6 o'clock that things got awkward.

Both were rather embarrassed at their affectionate couple-like position. Leslie hastened to get back to her own room, and away from the confusion that resided in that room. How could one night where nothing happened cause her to feel this much? They slept. No big deal . . . but it wasn't natural for most people to end up in the position they had.

And she was beginning to wonder how, after only a week of knowing this man, had she become so close to him? Why did that Cobra cause her to worry so much? The only other person she worried this much about was Carter, and he was her brother.

This was too much for her early morning mind to think about.

She really needed to befriend Kelsey and Dana. Maybe they could help her deal with this kind of stuff.

* * *

_Enjoy kids! This chapter goes along with the end of "Ryan's Destiny" and the beginning of "The Curse of the Cobra"! I've been doing alot of updating today, this never happens. lol. Don't forget to review!_

_angellwings_


	5. Curse, Pt 1

Just Like Dad

by angellwings

Chapter 4: Curse, Pt. 1

"Have you noticed anything strange going on with Les today?" Carter asked his team as they ate breakfast in the galley.

"What, you mean how she's been avoiding Ryan like the plague all morning?" Joel asked Carter casually.

"Well, yeah." Carter said with a nod.

"No, not really." Joel answered sarcastically as he returned to his cereal.

Dana rolled her eyes with a smile, "Carter, I'm sure it's nothing. They probably had a small disagreement or something."

"But I didn't think they even talked that much." Kelsey added curiously.

"Me neither." Carter answered suspiciously.

"Well, it looks like we're about to witness a confrontation." Chad said as he nodded to the other side of the room where Ryan had cornered Leslie by the entrance.

"What's going on?" He asked her seriously.

"Nothing, I swear, look I have to get this coffee to you father so if you'll excuse me . . ."

Ryan placed his hands on the wall on either side of her arms in order to pin her to that spot, "If this is about last night . . ."

"Ryan, I can't talk about this right now . . ."

"Then when? When can you talk about it?" He asked her with an arched eyebrow

"I don't know . . . I just . . . don't know what to say." She answered with a sigh.

"Nothing happened, I don't understand why things got so awkward." He told her in confusion.

"People don't just naturally end up in that position Ryan. Not unless . . ."

"Unless what?" He asked with slight irritation.

"Unless theres something between them . . . romantically." She told him hesitantly with a gulp.

Ryan pulled his hands off of the wall, as he slowly began to understand. Something had changed between them last night. Something that had been building up over the past week. For the first time she'd felt the chemistry. He'd felt it almost immediately after he met her, but she hadn't . . . until now.

He nodded slowly, "Okay, we'll talk later then."

"Yeah, later . . ." She said as she avoided his gaze and moved to exit the room. She was stopped suddenly by two Lightspeed officers.

"You have visitors, Ms. Grayson." one of them said blankly.

She looked at them in shock, "I do?"

"Yes, would you like to see them? They say they are your employers." the female asked with a giddy grin, "and in my opinion, Miss, they are totally hot."

She smiled to herself, "Rocky and Jason! Yeah! I mean . . . yes, send them right in. I'll be at my desk."

She walked away in as calm of a manner as possible, but smiled ecstatically all the while. She'd almost forgotten her week off was practically over, and she hadn't called to tell them about her job at Lightspeed.

As they headed her way she saw Shelby chasing after them at full speed, nipping at their heels the whole way. Rocky smiled down at the dog, and stopped to play for a few minutes while Jason continued toward her.

"I give you a weeks vacation and suddenly you're abandoning me?" Jason asked as he reached her desk.

"Uhh . . . yeah . . . sorry about that. I guess I should have called." She told him with an apologetic look.

"Hey, who's the brooding dude that was staring us down?" Rocky asked as he and Shelby approached the desk.

"The brooding dude . . ." She repeated to herself thoughtfully as Shelby placed her two front paws in her lap, "Oh! That would be Ryan. How did you guys know I was here?"

"Your mother. She told us you'd taken a job here to be close to Carter." Jason said as he leaned against her desk.

"Good old mom, always the chatty one." Leslie said with a grin, "I was going to call you guys and tell you."

"Oh, yeah?" Rocky asked with a grin, "When? While you were fetching your boss coffee? While you were lecturing your brother on his risky heroics? Or while you were trapped in the closet lip-locking with the brooding dude?"

"First of all, I have not been lip-locking with the brooding dude. Who, by the way, is named Ryan." She said with an exasperated sigh, "Second of all, I was fully planning on calling the dojo today."

"Good Morning, Leslie." Captain Mitchell said as he exited his office, "Oh, you have company. Hello I'm Captain Mitchell, and you are?"

"Jason Scott," He said as he shook hands with the captain, "Her former employer."

Rocky shook his hand as well and answered with, "Rocky DeSantos, ditto."

"Captian Mitchell, I was just wondering would it be okay if we stole Leslie away for the day?" Jason asked with a friendly smile.

"I don't see why not, I think I can survive one day with out her." He said with a friendly smile in his assistant's direction, "Besides, I think she's earned a day off."

Leslie smiled brightly at her boss, "Thank you so much, sir."

He chuckled as he walked off, but called to them over his shoulder, "Not a problem, Ms. Grayson. Have fun . . . but not too much fun."

"We've got you all to ourselves for whole day," Rocky said evilly, "This is going to be fun."

"I'm scared." Leslie stated with wide eyes.

Jason chuckled and gave Leslie a quick hug, "Go change, we'll wait here."

As she passed by Rocky he grabbed her from behind, wrapped his arms around her mid-section, and spun her around a few times, "Now hurry up, I'm starved."

She wobbled dizzily away, "Hurrying would be much easier with out the spinning. Oh! By the way, Carter's in the Galley! You can gets some food and visit with him, if you want."

"Sweet!" Rocky said as he headed that way, "Two birds with one stone."

Jason rolled his eyes, and followed his ravenous friend, "We'll meet you there after your done, then."

She nodded and turned down the opposite hallway to her room.

* * *

_To be continued! Still in the same episode, btw. Enjoy!! Review please!!_

_angellwings_

_P.S.- thanks for the idea, BellaCordelia! _


	6. Curse, Pt 2

Just Like Dad

Chapter 5: Curse Part 2

by angellwings

She had changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a short sleeved lavender tee with a ruched v-neck which allowed the top to hang loosely but attractively over her curves. There was an inch of skin in between the bottom of the shirt and the waist of her jeans. She had decided to where her new pair of black ballet flats just to see if they were any more comfortable than her heels. She bit the bottom of her lip as she stood outside the galley.

Rocky's appearance on the base made her even more confused. She needed to talk to some one just to think through the situation out loud, but who? She wasn't that close to Dana, and besides Ryan was her brother, that would just be awkward. She didn't think Kelsey was that good at the advice stuff, but then again she didn't know her very well either. Joel and Chad were out of the question (one: they were guys and two: Joel would spread it all around the base before she could tell him not to). Carter wasn't even in the galley any more and other than that he was her brother; she doubted he wanted to hear about her love life. She sighed and peeked around the corner. Who could she talk to?

She spotted Ms. Fairweather at a table in the corner by herself; she was sipping coffee and reading over some files. _Perfect._

Leslie walked straight past the table that housed four of the rangers as well as Jason and Rocky, and headed for Ms. Fairweather's table. She sat down across from her quickly, and with little discretion. Angela glanced up at the young woman with a kind smile and amused eyes.

"Yes, Leslie? What do you need?"

"Help. I need major help." She said almost desperately.

"Does this have anything to do with the way you've been acting around Ryan? Or is it your very attractive visitors?" She asked with a grin as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Both, actually, see-"

"Let me guess, you think you have feelings for Ryan, but you also think you have feelings for one of your guests?" Angela asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Leslie said in a shocked tone, "How did you know?"

"It's a gift." Angela said with a chuckle.

"What should I do? I mean I've only known Ryan for a week and things are moving so quickly, but it's like I can't help it. I'm sort of drawn to him. Does that sound crazy?" She asked Angela as she bit her bottom lip.

"Not at all, it's attraction, and perfectly normal." Angela said with a wide smile as she patted the girl's arm.

"But I've known Rocky forever, and I've had a crush on his since high school. Carter and I grew up in Angel Grove and Rocky and Carter are the same age. They graduated at the same time so I saw him around a lot, but I've always figured nothing was going to happen. I'm not sure if I still have feelings for him or not, and then add everything with Ryan on top of that and-"

"Leslie, calm down. It will be okay." Angela said in amusement, "It sounds to me like you need to find out what's going on with Rocky before you can go anywhere with Ryan."

"I thought you might say that." Leslie mumbled, "But what if I say something to Rocky, and then it makes everything really awkward."

"You've got to take that chance." She told her seriously.

Leslie inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Okay, right, well here I go."

"Good Luck." Angela said as the young woman stood up and walked toward the ranger's table. She smiled after her in amusement as she got Jason and Rocky's attention and they headed for the lift.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" She asked them as they loaded up in Jason's truck that was still on the lift. The lift began to lower them onto the driveway, and Jason shrugged.

"We figured we could just walk around and hang out. Nothing specific." He said.

Jason sat in the driver's seat, she sat on the passenger side, and Rocky sat in the cramped back seat. She chuckled as he struggled to stretch out.

"I could have sat back there, you know. It wouldn't have been a problem." She told him with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Rocky said as they reached the end of the driveway, and the doors opened, "I still can't believe we just drove through water."

Jason rolled his eyes, "We didn't drive through water, we drove through a tunnel. Big difference."

"Yeah, but the tunnel is underwater." He stressed in response.

"You are too easily impressed my friend." Jason said with a chuckle.

Leslie laughed and shook her head, "Man, I've missed you guys."

"Wouldn't know it from our end." Rocky grumbled.

"I'm sorry, guys, I really am. It's just things have been so crazy lately." She said vaguely. _That's like the understatement of the year,_ she thought to herself, "Theres been like one Demon attack every day."

"We know how that goes." Jason said with a nod, "Just call us once a week from now on. So we know you're still alive."

She smiled, "I think I can handle that."

They headed down the road in silence as she pondered how she was going to find out if Rocky felt anything for her. Suddenly sirens sounded from behind them and the Rescue Rover went speeding by with six rangers inside. Her thoughts immediately went to Ryan. _He can't morph, not with that thing on his back, but I know he'll try. Dammit, that boy is going to be the death of me_.

She gulped and wondered whether or not she should follow them. She glanced at Jason and Rocky, and knew she couldn't. She couldn't abandon them, at least not with out a good reason. _Helping fight a demon sounds like a good reason. But they don't know I'm a ranger, and I can't tell them. Great._

Jason and Rocky noticed her eyes following them down the road.

"Do you want to go back?" Rocky asked her with a slight tone of irritation.

She snapped her head back in his direction, "Um, no, I mean what can I do, right? I'm just Captain Mitchell's secretary."

Her morpher beeped, and she moved rapidly to pull her sleeve down over it. She winced and hoped they didn't notice.

"What was that?" Jason asked her as he hid a knowing expression.

"Um, new watch. I haven't quite figured out how to work the alarm yet." She said as she cleared her throat nervously.

"Yeah, new watch." Rocky said with a grin.

It beeped again, and louder this time. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to stare at it. She needed to answer, what if the rangers needed her? What if Ryan needed her? What if that tattoo had gotten the best of him? Suddenly she realized something. She had never been this concerned about Rocky. Never. Why did Ryan's welfare matter so much? She glanced back at Rocky and realized for the first time her crush on Rocky was gone. It had been gone for a while now, but she had never realized it before. She had been so obsessed with the way things had always been that she hadn't noticed how she had changed. It took Operation Lightspeed for her to truly realize the person she had become. She was more like her brother than she originally thought. She'd gone from wanting to stop him from fighting these demons to fighting them herself. And it wasn't just to keep an eye on Carter like she had led herself to believe. She _wanted_ to fight these things, she _wanted_ to protect Mariner Bay, and she _wanted_ to help her friends. Not only that, but she _wanted_ Ryan as well.

_Damn, that's a lot of realizations in barely five minutes._ She thought to herself as she began to feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Go ahead, answer it. You know you want to." Jason said with a chuckle. He couldn't stand watching her struggle any longer.

"How did you-"

"We've been through the same thing, Les. You're team needs you, answer it." Rocky said reluctantly.

She furrowed her brow at them in confusion, "What do you mean you've been through the same thing?"

"We'll explain later, just answer." Jason said as he motioned to her wrist.

She sighed and smiled weakly, "Thank you. What's up, Captain?"

"Those three demons from the other day are back. Head to the scene for back up. Sorry to take you away from your friends." His voice commanded.

"Don't worry about it, do what I gotta do, right?" She asked him rhetorically as she closed communications with him. She bit her lip and glanced in their direction apologetically before morphing. Jason pulled the car over and let her out.

"Be careful." He and Rocky chorused as she ran off.

"I always am!" She yelled back in response.

As she ran she attempted to focus her mind on the battle ahead, but it kept drifting back to Ryan. It drove her to run faster. The tattoo would react to his morph soon, and she needed to be there to protect him. She had to be.

* * *

_Hey look! An update! It's amazing! _

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	7. Curse, Pt 3

Just Like Dad

Chapter Six: Curse, Pt. 3

by angellwings

Leslie followed the smoke from the buildings to the battle site. She halted to a stop in front of them. Dana and Joel has teamed up, Kelsey and Chad were fighting together, and Carter and Ryan were up against a monster. She bit her lip to keep from crying out to Carter in concern as he was thrown down by the creature. Her eyes followed Ryan as he jumped to a higher vantage point over the monster. She ran to help Carter up while the Titanium ranger held off the creep.

She pulled Carter to his feet as Ryan could be heard groaning above them in pain. Both the purple and red helmets snapped toward him as he fell from his concrete beam.

"Ryan!" She cried as she left Carter's side and immediately ran to check on him. The Red ranger tried to stop her but she didn't even notice, and continued toward him.

"He's mine now!" Demonite said as he ran toward Ryan. Leslie rushed forward and crouched next to the ranger. Demonite lifted his sword to strike them, "Say good bye, traitor."

Leslie barely had time to make out the sparks around Demonite's back before he fell. She's looked up just in time to see bright lights, and a huge demon minion beginning to fall on top of her. She saw Carter running towards them, and realized he must have fired his blaster.

"Ryan, are you okay?" She asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"What happened up there?" Carter demanded as he approached.

Ryan's gloved hand covered Leslie's as he got up on his knees, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Ryan once again began writhing in pain, and Leslie noticed that the spot were the tattoo had been was glowing.

"What in the world is that?" Carter asked.

"Nothing." Ryan lied as Demonite and the other monsters marched toward them.

"Nothing my ass." Leslie mumbled venomously just before the other four joined them, and they started a good old fashioned show down.

"You okay, Ryan?" Dana asked quickly after the rangers had regrouped.

"Yeah." He said vaguely.

Leslie resisted the urge to scoff. She was stupid to let Ryan talk her into not telling the Captain about the tattoo. He was putting himself in more danger than necessary. She saw Ryan's visor edge her way, and she knew what that meant. It was a warning to back off. Ryan was probably glaring at her underneath that helmet.

"I've brought you something to double our fun." Demonite said as Leslie and Ryan refocused on the battle. He had thrown a small, rectangular, mirror onto the ground, and before anyone could question what he was trying to do a replica of him stood before them.

"It's an exact copy of Demonite." Her brother announced. She could almost see his mind thinking of plans to handle the situation. A battle ensued shortly after which led Carter and the others away, and left her and Ryan to fight the replica. She was currently attacking the Demonite wannabe on his right side while Ryan took the left. She saw Ryan writhe and extend his left arm over his shoulder in a effort to reach his back, and she heard him groaning.

"Ryan, you should go back. You can't fight like this." She told him as they knocked the demon down.

"I can, and I will, Les, back off." He sneered. She sighed in irritation as he continued to fight. He knocked Demonite's clone aside and went in for another punch when his tattoo acted up again. Demonite quickly struck him with his blade, and disabled his morph.

"Ryan!" She yelled as she ran to help him.

"I'm fine," He moaned with pain lacing his voice.

"Dammit, are you always this stubborn?" She cursed angrily. She was about to help him up when Demonite grabbed her from behind and threw her into a pile of debris. Her morph faded. She heard Ryan call her name, and could faintly make out Demonite's figure approaching Ryan. He said something but she couldn't quite make it out. She scrambled to get to her feet. She had to do something. Suddenly as she stood Demonite stumbled away from Ryan and, in a seemingly random event, exploded right in front of them.

"What the hell?" She asked herself as she watched the spot where the monster had been just seconds before. She snapped herself out of her shock and made her way to Ryan. He met her half way.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand under her chin and turned her face at different angle in the light so he could see exactly how she'd been wounded.

"I'm fine, it's just a couple of cuts, scrapes, and bruises." She said as she slapped his hand away in irritation. It wasn't that she minded him inspecting her; it was just that she was mad at him for wanting to fight with that tattoo threatening him. He was going to get himself severely wounded if he keeps this up or worse he could end up dead. She shuttered. She didn't even WANT to think about that.

He sighed and attempted to contact the others, "Carter, are you there? Dana? Do you copy?"

She bit her bottom lip when no response came. She stared at Ryan's morpher and willed for some one to say something. Anything. What if something happened to Carter? Or one of the others? She and Ryan received their answer several minutes later when the megazord could be seen fighting a sky scraping Demonite.

"Thank God." She said loudly as she let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. She glanced up at Ryan, "I've got to get back. I'll see you at the Base."

"Wait, Leslie, are you upset with me?" He asked curiously.

She sighed, "Yes, I'm upset. I'm upset that you have to be such a damn hero, and I'm worried that your getting yourself in way over your head by not telling your father about this."

"I can handle it." He stated again.

"I don't believe you. You need to stop fighting. In one battle it almost cost you your life three times! And that's just one battle. What do you think is going to happen next time? It's going to get worse, and if you don't let some one help you I'm afraid it's going to kill you. I don't want to lose you, Ryan. I just don't." She said frantically as she paced back and forth in front of him. He smiled softly at her and grabbed her hands.

"You won't." He said as he firmly locked gazes with her, "I promise."

She gulped nervously before rolling her eyes, "Don't make a promise that you can't guarantee. My father did that, and just look at what happened to him."

His eyebrows merged in confusion at her last statement. She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed again.

"I have to go. We'll talk more later, okay?" She told him as she headed back in the direction she came from. She hoped the guys were waiting for her in the truck, and sure enough when she reached the curb they were still there. She had to get back to the base and checked out by Ms. Fairweather before the other's arrived. She also planned on asking why the Demonite clone exploded the way it did.

* * *

When she and the guys arrived back at the base she was immediately ushered into the infirmary to a wait Ms. Fairweather inspection. While Ms. Fairweather analyzed her wounds she filled her in on how the Clone and Demonite himself were destroyed. It seems her brother had almost been destroyed with them. Her brother had almost been killed while she had been arguing with Ryan. She had almost lost him today, and she had had no idea at the time.

Ms. Fairweather cleared her, and she went back to her room that she shared with Dana and Kelsey. She told Rocky and Jason to meet her in the Galley. She wanted to ask them about what they had said in the truck earlier. She slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a lavender sleeveless tie-dyed shirt. She buried her feet in her fuzzy white slippers, pulled her light blond hair in to pig tails and headed for the galley. When she reached the galley she was surprised to see Carter sitting at the table with them. She glared at him and stomped toward the table.

"You!" She exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips, "You almost got yourself killed today! What were you thinking? You told me you were going to be more careful!"

He waited for her to finish before silently standing up and hugging her to him.

"That won't work this time, Carter." She lied softly, "I almost lost my big brother today. What you have done if that was ME out there?"

He sighed, "I did what I had to do, Lee."

"I know, I'm sorry." She said as she finally reciprocated the hug. She had almost lost two men in her life today. It was very stressful. One was already an important part of her and the other was working very had to get there, "I'm starting to understand why Lightspeed is so important to you, finally. I know you just want to help people and protect your friends. I just wish there was a way for all of us to do that with out nearly being killed by the bad guys every day."

He chuckled, "If that was possible, I would gladly participate. Can we talk about this more later? I need to go check on Ryan and ask him a couple things."

"Let me guess it's about him nearly passing out during the fight today, right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, and a few other things about this purple ranger. She knew him, Leslie. She called him by name. I think he knows something about her that he's not telling us." Carter told her with a gaze that seemed to be trying to give her another message. Something to correspond with what he was saying. Finally he spoke again, "Les, be careful. Based on what I saw out there I have a suspicion that Ryan and the purple ranger are slightly more than platonic allies."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him in confusion.

"I saw that interaction between you and Ryan today, and I don't want you getting hurt and becoming too involved with him." Carter said as he glanced at her with concern.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. If he only knew, "I'll keep that in mind, big brother."

"Good, I'll stop by your room later so we can finish that talk." He told her with a small smile and nod as he walked away.

"Yeah, no problem." She said as she waved and then sat down in between Jason and Rocky. The three of them waited until they were sure he was out of earshot before they began speaking again.

"So we heard the fight was pretty rough." Rocky stated as he looked over her bruises from where he sat.

"Hey," She said as she came to a sudden realization, "Carter didn't say anything about the bruises and scrapes across my cheek."

"Don't worry we took care of that for you." Jason said with a grin.

"How?" She asked as she glanced back and forth between them.

"We told him you jumped out of the truck to pull the woman and her kid out of the path of some falling debris, and that you were hit by a few of the smaller pieces." Jason explained further.

"He bought it hook, line, and sinker." Rocky said with a wink in Leslie's direction.

She hugged them both, "Thanks guys."

"No problem, but why exactly don't they know you're a ranger?" Rocky asked with a furrowed brow.

"The Commander thinks it's best for now if Carter doesn't know his little sister is on the battle field." She explained, "Besides it keeps the demons from having ammo against the rangers on the battle field. If they think I'm unassociated with Lightspeed they won't try to use me against them. At least that's my theory. Now, it's my turn to question you guys. You said a few things in the truck earlier that I'm quite curious about." She said as she arched one eyebrow.

"Go ahead, ask away," Jason said with a sigh and a quick glance at Rocky.

"So, exactly what way have you 'been through the same thing'?" She asked, "Were you trying to tell me that the two of you were rangers? Is that it?"

Jason and Rocky both nodded.

"Do you remember that day Carter invited me and Zack Taylor over to work on an assignment after school? When we sort of scrambled out of your house and broke a few pieces of your mom's fine china?" Jason asked carefully.

"You mean the dishes we were grounded for a whole month over because mom thought WE had disobeyed her rules and thrown the football in the house? THAT day?" She asked him with a sarcastic tone.

He gulped nervously, "Yeah that day, see we left so fast because we had to go fight some psychotic space aliens."

"I see . . . wait a minute! Zack was a ranger too?"

Jason winced, "I shouldn't have said that."

"So what were your colors?" She asked them both.

"I was his replacement, so we were both red." Rocky said.

"Yeah, and then he made the switch to blue, and I became gold." Jason said as he motioned to Rocky and then himself.

"So, you're telling me that YOU were the original red?" Leslie asked Jason in shock, "Well, I guess that does explain the massive amounts of color coordination."

"Have YOU looked in the mirror lately, Lee?" Rocky asked her with a mock glare.

She stared at him in confusion and then looked down at her own outfit. She chuckled to herself when she saw the amount of purple she had on, "Is that a ranger side effect?"

"In my professional opinion?" Rocky asked with a humorous twinkle in his eye, "It most certainly is."

* * *

She saw Rocky and Jason off not long after they had finished their talk, and she had been quietly sitting and reading a book in her quarters while Dana and Kelsey whispered back and forth in hushed tones. She had no doubt that they were talking about her brother, and the battle today. She'd seen the footage during the debriefing, and seen how Dana had reacted. The girl was devastated, and then overjoyed a split second later when Carter could finally be seen through the rubble. If Dana wasn't falling in love with Carter then Leslie wasn't the Purple Lightspeed Ranger. Carter had come by shortly after the briefing and they had finished their brother-sister heart-to-heart. Then he had told her about Ryan's tattoo, and the fact that the Captain has ordered him to stay out of battle for a while. She, of course, had acted surprised upon hearing the news.

But now, she was suddenly finding it hard to concentrate on her book. She cleared her throat and turned to Dana and Kelsey, "I'm going to go get a late night snack, can I bring the two of you anything?"

"No, we're fine, thanks though." Dana said appreciatively.

"No problem, I'll be back later." She told them with a smile as she left the room, but instead of going to the Galley she went straight to Ryan's room.

She knocked lightly, and waited patiently for the door to open. Ryan yanked open the door, and seemed shocked to find her standing there. She was shocked too, but for a different reason. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He had answered the door with no shirt on.

"Les, I thought you'd be in bed . . ." He said as he quickly grabbed a shirt and ushered her in.

"I wanted to see how you were, what with your father pulling you off of active duty and everything . . ."

"Did you come here to gloat? To say you were right?" He snapped.

"What? No. I . . . I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said with a sigh.

"Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine, and you can rest easy now that I'm safe and locked up in here unable to help."

He continued to rant angrily while she merely stared at him. Making him upset was not her intention. She had wanted to talk about last night. But he wasn't shutting up and it didn't look like he was going to any time soon. So she did what came natural.

She kissed him. Hard.

While he had been venting she stepped forward wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him forcefully down to her lips. It took a second for him to stop trying to talk and realize what was happening, but when he did he took charge. She may have initiated the kiss, but he was going to be the one to finish it. Her hands worked their way into his hair, and his curled around her waist. She couldn't believe how right it felt to kiss him. She honestly didn't want to stop, but eventually the two pulled apart. She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at him.

"You were saying?" She asked him with feigned innocence.

* * *

_Ta Da! Enjoy! _

_**Please vote for me at the It's a Ranger Thing Awards!** The link is in my profile! This story is **nominated in the best Lightspeed story** category! I'm nominated for other stories in other categories as well!_

_Please Review!_

_angellwings_


	8. Revealed

Just Like Dad

Chapter 7: Revealed

by angellwings

Leslie and Ryan walked down the halls of the Aqua Base together. They were walking toward the galley for breakfast when Captain Mitchell approached them.

"Leslie can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked pleasantly.

"Of course, sir." She said as she walked in the opposite direction with Captain Mitchell.

His face turned serious as soon as their backs faced Ryan, "The other rangers have been flooding me with questions about the purple ranger. They want to know who you are, who you're working for, and what I'm doing to find you."

"So are you saying it's time to tell everyone who I am?" She asked hopefully.

"No. I'm definitely not telling you that. I'm worried enough about Dana while Diabolico's out for Ryan's head. We do not need the demons realizing Carter's little sister is working for us. They would be out for your blood constantly." The Captain replied urgently.

"Then what are you suggesting?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to display her disappointment in the Captain's decision.

"I'm going to send the Purple Ranger out to investigate an area of the desert that has been experiencing strange power fluctuations. It's nothing serious. Just enough for the ranger's to see you're on their side and working for me." He said. She nodded in understanding, "I'll make the call for you to come to the lift in fifteen minutes. I've cleared the conference room for you to wait in."

"Yes, sir." She answered dutifully. As she walked she realized she was sick of lieing to every one. She was dieing to tell her brother who she was. She quickly found her way back to Ryan.

"Your father is sending me out to investigate power fluctuations in a little more than ten minutes. I have to head to the conference room." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and started to walk off. He grabbed her hand pulled her back to him.

"Be careful, I have feeling whatever is causing those 'fluctuations' isn't as simple or harmless as my dad thinks." Ryan told her in warning. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She waved behind her as she walked away.

She paced in her purple spandex as she waited impatiently for the Captain to call her. She was nervous, and she didn't know why. Would they know it was her? Would they put together the time when the purple ranger appeared and the time she moved to Mariner Bay and figure it out? Would her ridiculous need to wear purple out side of her uniform give her away? They would surely realize the Purple Ranger was some one at the base.

"Purple Ranger to the lift, immediately." The Captain's voice boomed over the loud speakers.

She took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Here we go."

The conference room door slid open and she took off down the hall toward the lift. She wasn't surprised to see the other rangers waiting for her with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather.

"I've locked the co-ordinates into your cycle's computer. It should take you there on auto-pilot." Angela said as the Purple Ranger situated herself on her bike with a nod.

"No prob, Angie, I got it under control." She said with a secret grin. She knew Angela Fairweather hated to be called Angie.

"Just because you're a ranger don't think I won't retaliate." Ms. Fairweather said with a playful growl.

"Ladies, shall we continue?" Captain Mitchell asked showing slight amusement at their banter.

"Of course, O Captain, My Captain." She said with another grin that was hidden by her helmet.

"Just a quick sweep of the area, and then report back immediately, understand?" He asked with a small grin.

"Sir, yes, sir." She said with a nod as she started her bike and the lift began to lower. She waved to the other rangers as she was lowered, "Later guys."

* * *

She shut off her bike and looked surveyed the area before stepping off. There was nothing here. Nothing. Not even a cactus or a dead weed.

"It looks insanely clear to me, sir." She said into her communicator.

"Just look for anything unusual." She heard him say through her ear piece.

"Do you consider it unusual that there is zero plant life? Because I do." She announced as she took a few steps forward. Something about this place felt off. She bent down and touched the ground. It was cold, arctic cold. "This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" A new voice asked. It was Ryan.

"The ground is frozen. It looks like hot desert terrain, but it's colder than the arctic." She said as she stood up and glanced around again.

"Hello, Purple Ranger." Someone sneered from behind her.

She growled to herself as she recognized the voice, "Vipra."

"Diabolico thinks you've become very close to the Titanium Ranger." She stated vaguely.

Leslie rolled her eyes under her helmet, "What do you want, Vipra?"

"Just a little leverage, that's all." She said as she circled around till she was in front of the Purple Ranger.

"Let me guess, you want to hold me hostage?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Possibly."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm not that easy to catch." She growled.

"I wouldn't say that. You fell for this trap didn't you?" She asked with a grin.

"You couldn't have possibly known that I would be sent to investigate this." She scoffed.

"That's true, we were expecting one of the other multi-colored freaks, but you showing up far exceeded our expectations."

"Yippee for you." She said flatly as she assumed a fighting stance. So they set this up to get to Ryan. Just great, "Why is it so much better that I'm here? They don't know me so it's not going to be very personal."

"Please, even Diabolico can see you and Ryan have a bond. He at least must know who you are, and when they see that we've gotten a hold of you he'll come running."

"What makes you so sure you'll 'get a hold' of me?" She asked with sneer. She knew there was constant surveillance of their field activity, and that the others were watching.

"Purple Ranger, pull out now." Captain Mitchell commanded.

"Sorry, sir, it's a little too late for that now." She responded quickly before Vipra attacked her. She'd be damned if she walked away now.

"You get yourself out of there right now." The Captain said in a raised voice.

"I have to finish this fight."

"Les- Let's," Her eyebrows widened at his slip, "Make sure we keep you out of trouble. PLEASE." the Captain begged.

"I can't." she said as she blocked another of Vipra's attacks. She got a kick and a punch in before Vipra knocked her to the ground and swung her sword. Leslie pulled out her V-Lancer and blocked the weapon centimeters before it would have struck her.

Leslie quickly flipped Vipra off of her and pinned her with the tip of her V-Lancer. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and crushed against some one.

"Let's find out who's under that helmet, Shall we?" It said into her ear. A violent fearful shiver ran down her spine. She knew who it was. It was Diabolico himself. A harsh electrical blast hit the center of her back, and she crumpled to the ground. When she opened her eyes she could see her bare hands resting against her face, "Shit."

"I remember you," Vipra said as she circled around her, "I fought you at the ware house before Ryan turned on us."

"Yeah, and I almost beat your ass then too." She said with a glare as Diabolico yanked her upward with the back of her shirt.

"You would be wise to watch what you say." He sneered.

She rolled her eyes, "You would be wise to let go of me."

"Let me run her through, I haven't stabbed someone in so long." Vipra cooed as she raised her sword.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because it just makes me think you suck at hand-to-hand combat." Leslie said without batting an eye. She knew the others would get here. She wasn't worried at all.

Well, maybe just a little worried.

* * *

"My sister is the purple ranger? You're joking, right? She hated it when I decided to become a ranger. Why would she ever ...?" Carter questioned loudly.

"Maybe there's more of your father in her than either of you thought." Dana said as she squeezed Carter's arm. Carter nodded and turned his focus back on the scene.

"Are we gonna get out there and help her or what?" Ryan asked irritably.

Shelby barked loudly at the screen several times and whined as if agreeing with Ryan. Chad reached down and calmly stroked the retriever's head. The dog whined and lay down at the blue ranger's feet.

"They are. You're not. It's a set up to get you to morph, you heard them." Captain Mitchell said sternly.

"Everyone to the Rescue Rover." Carter called as five of them ran to the vehicle on the lift.

Ryan sulked as he watched the five of them drive off. She was his girlfriend. He should at least be allowed to tag along.

* * *

The Rangers came back about thirty minutes later with out one update. Carter rushed in with his unmorphed and unconscious sister in his arms. Dana and Ms. Fairweather shut themselves up in the infirmary with Leslie's wounded body.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Ryan asked for the millionth time.

"We don't know, we got there and she was laying in a crumpled ball on the ground. We got rid of Vipra and Diabolico for the moment. I really think they would have killed her if we hadn't shown up when we did." Carter said angrily as he leaned against the wall.

Chad reached down and soothingly stroked Shelby's fur as the dog whined and impatiently waited for Leslie to come and greet him. Kelsey sat on the other side of Chad against the wall with her knee bobbing violently up and down in boredom. Joel sat beside her and flicked the rim of his hat to keep himself occupied.

Suddenly Ms. Fairweather stepped out of the infirmary, and smiled sympathetically at Carter and Ryan.

"She's fine." She said before they could ask, "She cracked a couple of ribs, sprained her ankle, and broke her wrist, but other than that she's fine."

"Gee, is that all?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Be thankful she doesn't have a concussion or any internal bleeding." Dana told her brother sternly as she too exited the room, "No visitors at the moment. Leslie needs her rest."

"So, I'm just supposed to sit in my room and worry? Is that it?" Ryan asked irritably.

"No, you're supposed to tell us what's going on with you and dad, and why you can't morph." She said with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping rhythmically.

_

* * *

_

_So, you guys! It's an update! I've really been pushing myself to get a chapter up this week. Work has been crazy, but I did it! I'm so proud of myself right now!_

_Btw: I have NINE noms at the Hope for the World Awards!! (**three of which belong to THIS story!)**_

_Thanks for the noms guys! I really appreciate it! _

_VOTING STARTS JULY 1ST!! THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE!!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	9. Closure

Just Like Dad

Chapter Eight: Closure

by angellwings

_**Okay, so before you guys start reading . . .** I just reread the last chapter, and it wasn't **as** hopeless as I thought it was. This story is not my best work. I'm sure some of you have noticed. I hate that I'm stuck writing episode companion chapters, and I failed at branching off from that with the last chapter. I'm trying to rework this story into something a little more interesting, but it might take a little while to redirect it. _

_Thanks,_

_angellwings_

_

* * *

_

Leslie sighed as she stared at the infirmary door. Where was every one? She wanted to get the lecture from her brother over with.

And there was something she had to do. She didn't particularly want to, but . . . well, she was a liability now. A weak link. The question was . . . what was she going to do next? She could go back to Angel Grove; live with her mom for a while until she found a job and her own apartment. The bottom line. She was leaving.

Who was she kidding? She wasn't a ranger. She wasn't even a proper Martial Arts instructor. She left her students mid-class, she thought with a bitter chuckle to herself. How could she change so much in so little a time. She'd matured. As hard as it was to believe. She had been acting childishly when she came after Carter. He was an adult, and stronger than her . . . he didn't need her looking out for him.

Finally the door she'd been staring at opened, and Carter stepped through.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"Okay." She answered with a small smile.

"So, you're the purple ranger, huh?" He asked with a grin.

She chuckled, "Yeah . . . pretty much."

"Can't say that it didn't shock me a little." Carter said as he approached the bed.

"I'm sure." She said kindly.

"And you're dating Ryan, apparently. He just told us that outside." Carter said with a blank expression.

She nodded, "I see."

"He also told every one why he couldn't morph."

"He did?" She asked in surprise.

"Dana made him." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Ah, of course." Leslie said as she smiled in return.

There was silence, and Leslie was anticipating his parental lecture.

"So, are you gonna lecture me or what?" Leslie asked with a sigh.

He laughed, "You're a little too old for me to lecture."

"Never stopped you before." She scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I actually see it now." He said seriously, "I've got to go, but get out of here soon okay? We need you around here."

"I'm leaving, Carter." She told him as he began to stand.

"What?" He asked in surprise, "Just because of what happened today . . ."

"No, it's not just that." She stated simply, "I'm going back to Angel Grove tomorrow. Mom's gonna come pick me up seeing as how it's hard to drive with all these injuries."

"Have you shared this bit of news with Ryan?" Carter asked with aggravation. She couldn't just leave.

"No, but I will the very next time I see him." She said with a sigh.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because you guys don't need me around here. You'll be fine taking care of the demons with out me, and any way I'm no good to any one like this." She said with feigned lightheartedness.

"There's no chance I can talk you out of this is there?" He asked knowingly.

"None what so ever." She told him seriously.

"Alright, well, I'll miss having you around." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek, "But if you really want to do this . . . I won't hold it against you."

She smiled sincerely at him, "Thank you, and I'll miss you too. It's been nice to actually be able to see you every day."

"Maybe we'll have to work on that. I guess I could visit more often than I used to." He told her with a smile as he headed for the door.

"I'd like that."

"Good, then I'll see you later." Carter said with a nod before he walked out of the room.

* * *

As soon as she told Ryan the news of her leaving was all over the base. As well as the news that she and Ryan had broken up. The Titanium Ranger had not taken it well at all, and Leslie felt like even more of a heel than she had before. She gave her morpher back to Captain Mitchell and said her good byes to the other rangers who were pretty unhappy with her as well, but thanks to Carter they begrudgingly accepted her departure.

None of their anger compared to Shelby's. That's right her golden retriever hated her guts. She figured it was mostly because Shelby knew Chad wasn't going with them. Jason had come to the base with her mother to follow them in Leslie's Jeep. The first thing he had asked her was if she was sure she wanted to give up her morpher. She smiled kindly at him and assured him that it was what she wanted.

She sighed as she looked around her old room. It was covered in pictures of her high school days, her family, and various Martial Arts competitions. She was back, and every one at Lightspeed wouldn't have to worry about her being "The Red Ranger's Sister" or "The Titanium Rangers" girlfriend any more. She wasn't going to risk what happened the other day happening again. What if that had happened again but the next time they wanted more than just Ryan to weaken and morph? What if they ever asked for their morphers in exchange for her?

She wouldn't allow that to happen.

Things were much better this way.

She was positive.

* * *

_It's short, but it's the start of a new direction. And in case your wondering Leslie will not be returning to Operation Lightspeed. But there is more to her story so stay tuned!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	10. Fate

Just Like Dad

Chapter Nine: Fate

by angellwings

Leslie yawned and slowly brought a hand to her mouth. She looked at the guy next to her and rolled her eyes. He chuckled at her, and shook his head.

"Ms. Grayson, am I boring you?" The professor asked with a stern face.

"Oh, no sir, not at all." She said as she feigned interest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to waste your valuable time." The middle aged history buff said sarcastically.

"Positive, sir, I'm absolutely intrigued by the creation of longitude." She said with a forced smile.

The guy next to her hid his grin with his hand, and looked away from the professor. The man at the front of the room sighed and moved on to his next point. Leaving Leslie to space out again. She doodled all across her notebook, and waited anxiously for the class to end. Finally the professor spoke those lovely words, "That's all for today, folks, see you Thursday."

"Finally," She mumbled to her friend as she gathered her things, "What do you say we go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Alex DeSantos said with a nod, "You know one of these days he's going to throw you out of class."

"Please, he doesn't have the nerve." She said with a dismissive jerk of her head.

He laughed at her and shook his head, "Have it your way."

Alex was Rocky's younger brother that she had graduated high school with. She had decided to continue her college education upon her departure from Lightspeed. She'd dropped out of college after her sophomore year, and had been surprised when Alex had shown up in one of her classes. Apparently he'd taken a year off to travel, after sophomore year. Now they were both attending Angel Grove University with equal status once again. She'd chosen Public Relations as her major while Alex had gone with Pre-law. The rest of the people they had graduated high school with were seniors.

"So, where should we eat?" She asked as they walked out of the lecture hall.

"I don't know, I was thinking about calling Ashley and seeing if she wants to join us." He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Sounds good, Isn't her boyfriend in town this week?" Leslie asked as she watched him dial. Ashley was in their American Lit class, and had graduated the year after them. She was quite the local celebrity around her. Having been one of the rangers that stopped Astronema. Ashley was constantly appearing at local charity events with two of the others from her team. After having seen how busy Ashley was she was glad her identity was never made public outside the AquaBase.

"I'm not sure, I can't remember if she said he was coming in this week or next week." He said as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Ash, you free for lunch?" She heard him ask into the phone, "Yeah, sounds good we'll meet you there."

He hung up the phone, and turned to Leslie, "We're meeting her in the Student Union. We're gonna eat in the Food Court. She's bringing the boyfriend with her."

Ashley's boyfriend, Andros, was another former ranger, and from what she understood, he was only in Angel Grove one week a month. She often wondered how Ashley would re-act to knowing about her own past as a Power Ranger.

She sighed as her old team came to mind. Carter called her the day before to tell that they had defeated the demons. Carter said he was staying on with Operation Lightspeed as were Chad and Ryan. Kelsey was leaving for a little while to do her reckless, bungee jumping, mountain climbing thing and then coming back for good. Dana was off to Medical School, and Joel was going back to being the Sky Cowboy. But Carter had said something about he and Angela starting to see each other so he would surely stay in contact with every one. It been a while since she'd spoken with any one other than Carter. She'd spoken to Dana about a month ago, and then before that she couldn't even remember when the last time she'd spoken to them was.

"Oh, so mom's having this cook out for Rocky's birthday, and she wanted me to tell you that your family's invited." Alex said as he unintentionally snapped her out of her funk.

"Oh, cool, I'll pass along the message." She said with a smile as they entered the Student Union. They turned to the right and headed to the Food Court where they immediately spotted Ashley and Andros. It wasn't hard. People were staring at them, and whispering, but the two of them didn't seem to notice. Ashley looked up just as they walked through the open archway.

"Hey guys!" She said enthusiastically as she waved them over with the hand that wasn't clutching her boyfriends. They were seated against the wall, and there was a TV nestled in a nook right behind them. It was on a local news station. Leslie and Alex sat down opposite the couple.

"Hey, Ash, Andros." Alex said as he slid off his messenger bag.

Leslie smiled at them, "It's nice to see you again, Andros."

"The two of you as well." He said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, look," Ashley said pointing over Leslie's shoulder at the Television behind them, "It's the press conference about the Lightspeed Rangers."

Leslie's eyes widened as she turned to face the television. Sure enough, There was a live telecast of the press conference in Mariner Bay. Captain Mitchell stood behind a podium with the six rangers standing in a line behind him, and Ms. Fairweather standing at the end beside of Joel. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Ryan, and her breath caught in her throat. He looked good, really good.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Alex asked as he pointed to Carter who was standing in the middle of the line up.

"Yep, My brother, the hero." She said with a chuckle.

"Your brother is the red Lightspeed Ranger?" Andros asked in an impressed tone.

She nodded and smiled brightly at him. She turned her attention back to the screen. Captain Mitchell thanked Mariner Bay for their patience and support, he thanked the crew of the AquaBase, Ms. Fairweather and her staff, and the rangers, of course. But he went on to say something she had never expected.

"The rangers and I wish to thank a member of our team who isn't here today. We would all like to extend our appreciation to Leslie Grayson who was our Purple Ranger. The Purple Ranger's efforts against the demons helped us in many ways. She was a welcome aid in times of need." The Captain said simply before moving on to other topics. Reconstruction of the damaged areas of Mariner Bay being among them.

Leslie winced and bit back a curse. She looked at the other three people sitting at the table with her, and asked a question, "Any chance that he didn't just say that?"

Andros grinned at her, "No, no he definitely said it."

"Crap." She said as she buried her head in her hands.

"You were the what?" Alex asked her in shock.

"You were a ranger too? Why didn't you tell me?" Ashley asked excitedly.

Leslie's cell phone rang and she hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

"Leslie Grayson?" A strange voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Good afternoon, I'm from the Angel Grove Journal. I was hoping I could get a quote from you on the recent-"

She didn't let the reporter finish. She immediately hung up, and not two seconds after that it rang again, "How the hell did these people get my number?"

Suddenly a girl she knew only in passing, her name was Vanessa or something, rushed her, "Oh my God, Leslie I can't believe you were a Power Ranger, that is so cool! Can I get your autograph? Or a picture with you? Oh my God, are you Ashley Hammond? And your Andros! This is so COOL!"

Andros chuckled, at the shocked expression on Leslie's face, "Welcome to the club."

* * *

Every class for the rest of the day had been horrible. The professors pulled her in front of the class and basically pointed out who she was. She was so relieved when she finally left her last class and headed for her apartment. But she was quickly in a bad mood again when she noticed the news vans and reporters camped outside of her apartment building. Her neighbor, TJ, who just happened to be one of Ashley's best friends and a former ranger himself ushered her through the crowd, and to her apartment. Once they were both inside her apartment she thanked him profusely.

"It's no problem really, I saw the press conference today and thought you might need some help." He said with a friendly smile.

"Was it like this for you?" She asked frustratedly.

"Absolutely. You have to remember you live in Angel Grove. The home of the original Power Rangers." He said with an amused smile, "They still eat up power ranger news despite the fact that the teams are no longer based here."

"I can't believe the Captain just announced it like that . . . he didn't even warn me. No one did, and I spoke to Carter yesterday!" She vented.

TJ just let her talk with an amused smile plastered on his face. She continued to vent about how inconvenient this situation was, and how her life had finally returned to normal. Now it was being uprooted again. These thoughts were very familiar to him, and he knew she just needed to get it all out. She would calm down after that, "I mean is this supposed to make me come running back to Lightspeed? Well, newsflash, I'm happy with my life. I like being in school again, I like not living in an underwater tube, and I like being average! Is that so bad?"

And with that it seemed she was done.

"Feel better?" TJ asked knowingly.

She sighed, and collapsed on to her couch, "Much, thank you."

He chuckled, "Not a problem. If you ever need to vent about ranger troubles feel free to come next door. Carlos and I would be happy to let you."

"I'll probably be taking you up on that." She said with a small smile, and then for the first time she noticed the light blinking on her answering machine. She also saw the number forty flashing as well, "What the hell? Forty messages? I've only been gone since ten o'clock! How is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised." TJ said with a grin as a knock sounded at her door, "I'll handle that, you weed through those messages."

He looked through the peep whole and saw most of the rangers from the press conference standing outside. He smiled wryly as he cracked the door open and stepped outside. He looked at the guy that had been announced as the red ranger and shook his hand.

"TJ Johnson, Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger. Listen, before you go in there I should warn you that she's not happy right now. The press in this town is practically stalking her so tread lightly." TJ said with an amused yet serious expression, "I've got to get to baseball practice, but go ahead and head on inside. Just be prepared."

Carter stared after the man as he walked away, and took his warning in stride. He glanced nervously at Dana, Kelsey, Chad, and Joel as they walked into the apartment.

"Reporter, reporter, telemarketer, reporter, stalker, power ranger groupie, reporter . . ." They heard her chanting as repetitive beeps and voiced sounded from her answering machine. Her eyes finally drifted upward toward the group that had entered her apartment.

"You!" She exclaimed as she pointed at Carter. She ran at him and stopped when she was directly in front of him. She started poking him repeatedly as she spoke, "How could you not warn me? Give me a hint or something, 'hey, by the way Leslie, Captain Mitchell's gonna tell the entire state of California that you were ranger. So, be on guard for blood sucking reporters and psycho fans.'"

Carter held up his hands in defense, "It wasn't me! It was Ryan!"

Dana smacked him on the shoulder, and gave him a stern glare.

"Ow! Hey, look I'm just trying to survive here, okay? I know Ryan told us not to say anything, but I'm not gonna get beat up by my kid sister for his idea." Carter explained to Dana as he rubbed the spot where Leslie had been poking him.

"It was Ryan's idea?" Leslie asked Dana shyly.

"Yeah, he thought you deserved recognition." Dana told her with a kind smile, "He just kind of ambushed dad with the idea this morning."

"Oh." She said lamely as she suddenly calmed down, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see what was up with you, since you seemed to have stopped talking to us." Kelsey told her simply with her usual perky energy.

"I'm sorry, guys, really, I've just been trying to readjust." She told them all with a sigh.

"Yeah, you haven't been avoiding us or anything." Joel scoffed sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I've been avoiding you." She admitted frustratedly. She didn't want to talk about this now. She wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep. She was exhausted. More from the range of emotions she'd been through today than anything else, "Do we have to talk about this now?"

Suddenly Shelby made her way out of the back room and ran full speed at Chad. Chad laughed and wrestled around with the pooch for a few minutes while Leslie merely stared at her dog in shock. That was the peppiest Shelby had been since they moved back to Angel Grove.

She grinned at Chad, "You've stolen my dog from me."

"Sorry, Couldn't help it." He stated with a grin.

"Well, now that Shelby knows you're here you can't leave. She won't let you." Leslie said as she ushered everyone to her couch and resigned her self to put off her nap.

"And we're not letting you go with out talking to us for this long ever again." Dana said as she gave her friend a hug.

"I don't doubt it." She said with a laugh.

* * *

_That's the update for now. I kind of left the last chapter on a depressing note, so I thought I'd brighten this story up a little. _

_;) Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	11. Future

Just Like Dad

Chapter Ten: Future

by angellwings

Leslie sat curled up on her couch with the latest Harry Potter book. Shelby sat on the couch beside her, and rested her head in Leslie's lap. Leslie reached a hand down and absently petted the retriever's head while she read. It was a Friday night, and where was she?

Home alone in her apartment.

And dateless.

Again.

Not that she couldn't have gotten a date if she wanted one, but that was the problem. She didn't want one. At least not with any one in Angel Grove. Maybe there was one person in Mariner Bay . . .

No. No. She broke up with him. That door is closed, and even if it wasn't on her end it probably was on his. He probably hated her. Not that she would blame him. What was her deal? She should be over this. She should be over him. She sighed and slammed her book shut.

She definitely was not over him.

A knock sounded at her door and she stood to answer it. Shelby made a noise between and whine and a growl as her head bobbed up and down and landed on the couch cushion. She looked through the peep hole and wondered who could possibly be at her door. She was surprised to find a glum looking Cassie Chan standing on the other side. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. Cassie and TJ had been dating for a little over a year now. Cassie was actually living in L.A. And recording her first album, but she saw TJ and the others as much as possible. Currently the rest of the former Space Rangers were on Eltar for a Planetary Defense Conference.

Carter and the others were there as well. Well, minus one of them that is. Ryan stayed behind at the AquaBase. _Wow, did all of that really just loop back to Ryan? Man, I'm screwed._

Cassie was unable to go due to her recording schedule, and Leslie had a feeling she was a little depressed about unintentionally being left out.

And possibly missing TJ.

Leslie opened the door and smiled at her new friend. TJ had introduced her to Cassie just a little over a month ago. During the insane press frenzy after the Lightspeed Press Conference.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hey, Leslie. Can I come in?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Of course, feel like you need some company?" Leslie asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I mean I know they'll be back in like a week, and I don't ever see them everyday any way, but..."

"At least if they're on the same planet you can call them?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes . . . is that weird?"

Leslie smiled supportively, "Definitely not."

Cassie sighed and sat down in the couch beside of Shelby. Shelby glanced up at the former pink ranger, and moved to rest her head on her lap. Cassie smiled at the dog and patted her head affectionately.

"So, what are you doing?" Cassie asked Leslie curiously.

"A whole lot of nothing." She told Cassie with a shrug, "I thought I'd read to try avoiding any boredom or horribly depressing thoughts about having no plans."

Cassie chuckled at her off-beat joke, "What? No date?"

"Nope, my love life's pretty much gone down the drain." She stated casually with a nod, "Of course, it is kind of my fault, though."

Cassie nodded, "Let me guess, former team mate?"

Leslie looked at her with shock, "You're good."

"So what happened?"

"Well, I was afraid the bad guys were going to use my relationship with Ryan and my relationship with my brother against the rangers so I left. I mean they had kind of already attempted to use me to get to Ryan, and I figured if I left it would be one less weakness the team had to worry about." Leslie said as she told the simplified version.

"And was it worth it?" She asked.

"I'm not so sure. I mean who's to even say the demons would have come after me again? What if things would have worked out just fine? What if I gave up the best thing that happened to me for nothing? I mean what if I basically wrecked my life over a couple of my insecurities? I don't even know if I made the right choice anymore..." She said with a sigh as she paced in front of Cassie.

"Oh, snap out of it already." Cassie said sternly.

"What?" She asked her in shock.

"Look, that decision is in the past. You can't change it. The only thing you can do is try to make up for it. If you spend your time focused on the 'what if's you miss the 'how about now's." Cassie stated simply, "I've been there. Totally different situation, but it came down to the same basic principle. Forget about the past, and focus on the present."

Leslie nodded and smiled at her, "Okay, Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." Cassie said with a smile, "So now the question is: Do you still want this Ryan guy?"

"Hell yes." She answered quickly.

Cassie laughed, "Didn't have to prod you too much, did I?"

She sighed, "Now how do I fix it?"

"You're on your own with that one, Lee." Cassie said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, no one helped me patch things up with TJ, did they?" Cassie said with a chuckle.

"I've actually never heard that story." Leslie said with a curious edge to her voice.

Cassie smiled wide and eagerly, "Happy to tell it. You see, I sort of had a crush on this guy. Only I didn't know who he was or . . . well even what species he was. All I knew was that we called him the Phantom Ranger, and he was intriguing. A mystery..."

"Sounds like Ryan." Leslie said with a smile.

"Yes, well, Phantom was an alien. Anyway, what I didn't know was...TJ had feelings for me. Major feelings. And after everything was over with Astronema I wanted to go looking for Phantom, and TJ told me it was a bad idea. He was jealous, only I thought he was simply being a jerk. Any way, we had another argument about it right before I left. TJ told me how he felt, and I laughed in his face." Cassie said with a tone of regret.

Leslie winced, "You laughed?"

"It was more of a bitter laugh than a humorous laugh, but it was still a laugh. I was just so upset at him. In my mind I was thinking, "Now? He tells me this now? He's had two years to tell me and he chose that particular moment?" Any way, I pretty much shattered his heart and then took off. Long story short I never found Phantom, and I realized I was chasing after some one I didn't even know. I didn't even know what this guy looked like outside of that bulky suit, and I was following him around the galaxy. I was on my way home when I got a message from Andros saying that the Psycho Rangers were back. The team reunited on Terra Venture and it was very awkward around Teej at first, but after what the final battle with Psycho Pink...You know what happened with that right?"

"With the Pink Galaxy Ranger? Yeah, I've heard all the key points." She said with a sympathetic smile in Cassie's direction.

"Good, I don't have to rehash it. Well, after that... it was like all was forgiven. Instead of the awkward tension he was back to being TJ. He was really sweet and supportive. We rebuilt our friendship. It was full of several apologies on both sides, but when I started to develop feelings for him I pretty much knew it would never happen. I mean I practically made his worst fear come true; so why in the world would he still be interested? I decided I would make it up to him as much as possible, and hopefully gain that trust back. It took a little while, but it was worth it, and now TJ is my whole world. He's tied with my music." She said with a warm smile.

"That is an awesome story. I want that. Dammit, but how do I go about it?" Leslie thought about it in silence for several minutes and finally came to a conclusion, "Theres only one thing to do."

"And that is?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Move _back_ to Mariner Bay. I can finish school there. I'll be close to Ryan, and my brother is there too. That's a bonus. And one of the internships my professor suggested is at a PR firm in Mariner Bay." She said thoughtfully, "That way I can slowly worm my way back into Ryan's life."

There was an evil glint in her eye that Cassie found amusing, "Good luck. If you ever need some one to talk you up just give me a call. More than happy to."

"You know, I'm glad you decided to come by tonight." Leslie said with a look that was both grateful and wicked.

"Me too, it kept me from moping." She said as she looked at her watch, "Well, I have an early session in the morning so I'd better get back. Keep me updated about this Ryan guy."

Leslie nodded and walked her to the door, "I definitely will."

"Later, Les." She said with a wink.

"Bye, Cass." Leslie amused voice responded as the woman left her apartment.

She had a plan, now she just had to put it into action.

She seemed to move a lot. She decided she needed to pick a city and stay there, and if Mariner Bay had Ryan well...Her choice was pretty easy.

* * *

_Avoiding homework by writing fiction. Right now I have several Math problems I should be doing, but instead I'm writing this and then going to bed. _

_I'm such a bad college student. _

_I really need to work on that._

_Oh, well. Maybe later._

_Enjoy! _

_angellwings_


	12. Weird

Just Like Dad

Chapter Eleven: Weird

by angellwings

The weirdest thing just happened to her. Okay several things just happened to her, but only one of them struck her as weird. She was fired from her internship, but that wasn't the weird thing. All though the circumstances were strange. She was fired for defending Operation Lightspeed. It seems the businesses in Mariner Bay were trying to sue the government for damages to their buildings. None of the charges would stand, but still...the rangers saved their lives and now they were being sued? And she spoke her opinions on the subject during a meeting with...several of those businesses. They were not happy with her.

Oh well, why would she want to work with people like that anyway? Their loss.

And then the minute she stepped out side the building she found Captain Mitchell waiting for her. Almost like he _knew_ she was going to be fired. He immediately offered her a job at Lightspeed as his personal assistant/Purple Lightspeed Ranger. She was going to be a stand by ranger. Now that it was only Ryan, Carter, and Chad he thought it would be nice to have her around. She accepted on the condition that she could continue attending classes.

But that wasn't weird to her either. A little coincidental, but not weird.

No, the weird thing was that Ryan was NOT mad at her. He was very friendly and not at all awkward. It threw her for a loop. Why wasn't he upset with her? He should be. She was upset with herself, and he should be too. She would have felt better if he had seemed the least bit miffed at her appearance, but he didn't. He'd smiled enthusiastically and welcomed her back.

What the hell was that about? As a matter of fact it kind of pissed her off. It wasn't normal for him to be that nice. She didn't deserve it. So, now she was marching down the busy corridor toward his quarters. Ready to confront him, tell him off, or something. He was supposed to be upset with her the way TJ had been with Cassie. She was supposed to earn a place back in his heart. How could she earn her place if he wasn't upset with her?

And what did his not being angry mean? Did it mean he didn't care that she was back?

She growled and slammed her fist against the metal door to knock.

She was practically seething by the time Ryan opened the door.

He glanced at her nervously then motioned for her to come in. She looked murderous. He suppressed a grin. Good. It was working.

"What the hell is your deal, Mitchell?" She demanded sharply.

He gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You! You're being so...so..._nice_." She yelled with her arms flailing.

"Um...I'm sorry?" He asked in bewilderment.

"You're supposed to hate me! Why don't you hate me?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Wait, you're mad at me because I don't hate you?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, YES!" She exploded, "I mean I just up and left. No warning. No nothing, and I ripped apart our relationship in the process. You should be hostile or giving me the cold shoulder or...something! But you're not. You're being wonderful, and I don't like that! As a matter of fact it's-"

He watched her freeze up, and bite back the words that were on the tip of her tongue, "It's what?"

She sighed and her face softened, "It's terrifying me."

He honestly wasn't expecting that, "Why?"

"Because...if you're not upset then maybe...maybe you don't have any more feelings for me. If you're not upset then you must not care that I'm here. If it doesn't bother you then we're actually and finally through. And that thought terrifies me! Because I don't want that!"

Her heard the tearful quiver in her voice as she turned away from him. He smiled brightly at her back. He didn't want that either. Now he had his confirmation. He'd been hearing about her feelings from everyone for a while now, but he needed to be sure.

And now he was.

"I'm not being nice to you because I don't care. I'm being nice to you because I do." He saw the back of her head lift it self from it's lowered position but she didn't turn around, "I **knew** we weren't over when you left. I never doubted it. Not my side of it any way. And I didn't hate you because I understood. I understood why you left. Maybe not at first, but eventually it hit me."

She turned slightly toward him, but a majority of her body was still facing the opposite wall. He continued, "Every one kept saying that you still had feelings for me, and their words gave me a lot of hope. But I needed to be certain. And knowing you like I do. I had a feeling you would expect me to hate you, and I had an inkling that you would want to play the hero of the relationship. That you would want to work your way back to me."

Now she was facing him completely. Her eyes wide. What was he saying? Was he serious?

"I knew that if you still had feelings for me you would be immensely annoyed if I was even a little more than _pleasant_." He was grinning at her now, and looking directly at her, "And what do you know? I was right."

"You mean you...you're saying that you..." She gulped and couldn't form the words.

"I'm saying I still want you, Leslie." He said seriously and with a confidence she had never heard before, "Now the question is...what are we going to do about it?"

With out another word she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her hands fisted in his shirt, and she let out a shuttering breath. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her mid-section just as tightly.

"Just one more thing," Ryan whispered to her, "Don't ever leave for that long again."

She kissed his neck and sighed, "Believe me, I won't."

A shiver went through him at her touch and he sighed. A huge weight was lifted off of him. She was back, and she was his. That was enough for now.

* * *

_YAY! I'm done! Just the epilogue left, and then this story will be complete!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	13. Epilogue: Time

Just Like Dad

Epilogue: Time

by angellwings

"Silver City Guardian's just faxed us a file on a museum break in from yesterday." Carter told her and Ryan in the conference room. It was just the three of the now. Chad had decided to take time off from Lightspeed.

"A Museum break in? Why would they..." Leslie attempted to ask before Carter interrupted her.

"Because they didn't _what_ the woman was that attacked." He told them pointedly.

Her eyes widened a little, "Do you think it's a demon?"

"Worse, I know it's a demon. One specific demon." He said as he sat down next to them, "Vypra. The description they sent is identical to her."

Leslie vision darkened, and her eyes narrowed, "What was she after?"

"The Solar Amulet, I'm not sure what..."

"Quarganon." Ryan stated simply with an urgent look at his two team mates, "She's trying to revive Quarganon."

"And I'm guessing that's not good?" Leslie asked him.

"He's a pretty powerful demon. So, no. It's not a good thing." Ryan informed them both, "She's going to want to get the amulet in direct sunlight. Theres an incantation that I'm sure she's well aware of."

"So, bottom line...we have to stop her." She said thoughtfully.

"Right, then the three of us are going to Silver City." Carter said with a nod.

"I've got to attend a meeting for Dad, but I'll meet you guys there as soon as I can." Ryan said.

"Alright, Leslie we're leaving in thirty minutes. If we leave as soon as possible we can get there before Vypra tries to get that amulet again." Carter commanded before walking out the door, and heading to prepare the Rescue Rover.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Ryan asked her suspiciously, "Like try and take out Vypra on your own?"

"Now, why would I do that?" She asked as she feigned innocence.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she beat you senseless, and led you to believe you were putting all of us in danger?" He asked her sarcastically.

"She didn't beat me. Diabolico did. If it had just been her I would have kicked her ass in two seconds flat, but she cheated." Leslie reminded him as they both stood up.

He sighed, "Just don't, Les. Promise?"

She sighed laboriously, "I promise."

"Thank you," He said before he kissed the top of her head, "Stay safe."

And with that he went to get ready for his meeting while she went to prepare for the ride to Silver City. She quickly grabbed her new Lightspeed Jacket, she'd never gotten one during her original ranger stint, and packed an emergency supply bag before meeting Carter at the lift.

* * *

They arrived in Silver City too late to catch Vypra, but just in time to make a dramatic entrance. They'd found who she and Carter could only guess were the new rangers looking very ragged at the scene of the crime. Carter had immediately offered their assistance. They'd gone back to their head quarters despite the early hour in the morning. Which in her personal opinion was nothing compared to the Aqua Base, but then again she was biased. On the way there Carter had brought up the idea of calling the others. They'd be more than happy to help. She knew that much.

Dana was working on her residency in the pediatrics ward at a hospital in Stone Canyon, Kelsey was off being Crazy, Joel had just gotten married to Angela a few days ago, and Chad was a Lifeguard in Angel Grove. The only one they might not be able to get a hold of was Joel. He was supposed to leave for his honeymoon today. At least that's what she heard.

Carter had briefed the new rangers on the situation, and she'd noticed the guy in blue grinning flirtatiously at her. She smiled back and then held her left hand up for him to see making sure to wiggle around her ring finger. His grin faded and he immediately looked away. She suppressed a chuckle, and then whispered to him, "Sorry, I'm sort of taken."

"Had to try didn't I?" He asked in return.

She smirked and brought her attention back to Carter. After they discussed the situation he immediately got to work calling the others. After ward they'd split up into groups to search the city for Vypra and Ransik. She, Jen, and Katie had been grouped together. Angela was apparently back at the base. She'd contacted Leslie and told her she'd sent her Lightspeed cycle on ahead on auto-pilot with the co-ordinates Carter had left them. And she wasn't a bit surprised when they came across it waiting for her at the museum. She grinned, and told them she'd patrol the city for suspicious activity while they searched on foot.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" She called as she morphed. She heard the two females gasp in awe. She gave them a salute with her two inside fingers, "See you girls later."

and with that she sped away to comb the city.

As she headed down an alley way she spotted Lucas, the guy in blue from earlier, and Trip fighting several weird looking goons whose title she had yet to learn. She pulled out her blaster and fired shots as she sped through the foot soldiers, but a group of them were expecting her as she came back through and pulled her off the motorcycle. She landed with a thud, and immediately hopped back up.

"Okay, I don't know if you've noticed, but these guys seem to be multiplying." She said to the two guys as they became surrounded by the goons.

"We noticed." They chorused in response.

Before any one could make a move the soldiers lunged at them. They didn't stand a chance and she felt her morph fade as they grabbed her arms. Next thing she knew they were suddenly joined by Jen and Katie. They were all being lead some where, and she knew why the minute Carter and Wes came into view. Carter was holding the amulet ready to smash it when that annoying brat with the pink hair spoke up and pointed out the current situation.

Jen shouted for Carter to smash the amulet, but Leslie knew that he wouldn't. He couldn't risk it. He wouldn't sacrifice their lives. Of course, that's just the way her hero of a brother was. Not that she blamed him for it. As a matter of fact she'd grown quite fond of his heroic side. It gave her more to pick on him about. Vypra stepped forward and claimed the object. She completed the chant, and then her minions tossed the five of them toward Carter and Wes as the demon came to life.

"Destroy them, Quarganon." Vypra commanded.

"It will be my pleasure." The creature said gleefully. He began to walk forward but stumbled backward as shots hit him across the chest. Every one turned to see where the shots had come from.

"YES!" Leslie shouted as Dana and the others came into view.

"Who are they?" Wes asked.

"They're our friends." Carter said gratefully.

"They're the Lightspeed Rangers!" Trip yelled.

Introductions began as the villians glared at them.

"Um, guys, this may not be the best time for a Q & A session." Leslie said as she noticed Ransik and Vypra eying them evilly.

"Eleven rangers?" Ransik asked before he began laughing, "No problem, no problem at all."

Suddenly a vehicle sped on to the scene, and huge smile spread across Lesley's face as Ryan stepped out of the passenger side, "You mean thirteen."

Leslie glanced at the man beside of him. He was their last ranger apparently. The thirteen of them spread out into a line. Lightspeed on one end, and Time Force on the other. Vypra pointed her sword at them.

"I've been waiting for this for a long, long time." She sneered. Leslie glared at her, and felt the urge to knock that sword out of her hands. She bit back a remark about it being rude to point. This was not the time for witty banter.

After the normal morphing preparation they all morphed, and stood in dramatic fashion before the enemy. Vypra sicked her creepy demon buddies on them, and Leslie immediately began working her way toward the self proclaimed "Princess of Demons".

Vypra seemed to be moving toward her as well. Leslie's eyes narrowed under her helmet. If she needed help she would call for it, but she felt like she could do this. There was no Diabolico this time. She called on her V-lancer and pointed it at Vypra.

"It's just you and me, Harpie, let's do this." Leslie growled at her.

"With pleasure." Vypra grinned menacingly.

Vypra charged her with sword drawn, and Leslie immediately blocked it with her V-lancer. Vypra continued to push her sword down on Leslie's lance. Leslie grunted and pushed forcefully upward which sent Vypra stumbling back for several feet. Leslie quickly stood, and went on the offensive. She kicked the sword out of Vypra's hand, and swiped a leg across the winged demon's calves. She fell to the ground and Leslie swiftly placed her foot against the metal clad bimbo's throat. Vypra reached up and wrapped a hand around her ankle and jerked her to the ground. Vypra leaped up, and once again thrust her sword at her. Leslie instinctively blocked it with her lance. Leslie struggled to keep the woman from stabbing her as she applied more and more pressure. Suddenly Vypra was struck across the back by Wes. Leslie took the distraction to her advantage, and kicked the demon in the stomach. It gave her enough time to jump up and stand beside the Red Time Force Ranger. Vypra recovered and charged them both. They matched blow for blow, but then Vypra sent them both a surprise blow that launched them against a near by wall.

"Transarmor Cycle!" She heard her brother call from nearby as she pulled herself upward. Wes recovered not long after and called upon his armor as well.

She joined the other rangers while Joel, Chad, Carter, Wes, and Eric all used their advanced attacks to fire on Vypra and Quarganon. In a blast of fire and smoke the two evils were destroyed.

_Gee, you think it would have taken a bit longer..._, Leslie thought with a furrowed brow underneath her helmet. She wasn't one to complain though. If they were gone for good then good riddance.

* * *

The Time Force Rangers took them all back to the clock tower. They five of them proudly showed off their base. The two teams chatted for a little bit. Before presenting each other with mementos of their meeting. Each of them received a Time Force uniform while Carter and the others gave them their Lightspeed Jackets. Ryan left his with Jen to give to Eric. They all had extras so it wasn't like they couldn't spare their jackets. Leslie laughed as Carter made the Time Force team do Lightspeed's morphing call. It was so bizarre _watching_ the call. And she wondered if their faces resembled the ones Wes and his team had made. Jen looked awfully concentrated. Carter, Ryan, Dana, Joel, Kelsey, and Chad took the Rover back and were escorted by the new ranger team. She took her motorcycle and followed behind them.

Once they reached the Aqua Base they said good bye to the rangers and watched them as they headed off for Silver City. Then every one proceeded to hang out for the rest of the day. In her opinion this was the best part so far.

They all sat in her room, which she used to share with Kelsey and Dana, lounging lazily and enjoying each other's company. Her brother kept sneaking glances at Dana when he thought no one was watching. She grinned and pretended not to notice as she leaned against Ryan.

Finally she couldn't stand it any more.

"Ryan," She whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He asked in a confused, but hushed tone.

"I think we need to find a way to leave Carter and Dana alone." She told him with a determined expression.

Ryan sighed, "Do we really have to?"

"Yes, and you're helping." She told him in a bossy tone, "Follow my lead."

He nodded in resignation. She stood and stretched.

"Oh! Joel before I forget Angela said she wanted see you." Leslie told him with a smile.

"Really? Okay, I'll go talk to her now then." He said as he left eagerly and headed toward Angela's usual post.

Ryan grinned at her and stood. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "One down two to go. What's next, Cupid?"

She glared at him, "Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

Ryan sighed, "You're taking too long."

She shushed him, and began thinking again.

Ryan shook his head and spoke up, "Hey, Chad, man. Shelby's been going crazy with out you around."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with a laugh, "Hey wait? Where is Shelby? Shouldn't she be here somewhere?"

"She's in Captain Mitchell's office. She likes to hide under his desk sometimes. I don't know why." Leslie told him.

"I'm gonna go find her. Hey, Kels, wanna come?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, I haven't seen that dog in forever." Kelsey said excitedly.

"Just don't scare her this time." Chad warned.

"What? I'm a happy person. I didn't mean to scare the dog. I had a lot of excess energy, that's all." She argued as they headed out the door and down the hallway.

Ryan smirked at Leslie as if to flaunt his victory. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sure they are more useful things you can do with that." He said suggestively with a grin.

Her eyes widened and she blushed heavily, "Ryan, not in front of the siblings."

He chuckled at her, "Fine, then let's get out of here. That was your plan wasn't it?"

"I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with you." She said as she shook her head and linked her arm through his.

"I know exactly what to do with you." He said as he watched her blush deepen. It was very entertaining to embarrass her.

That line caught Carter's attention, "If you're going to about my sister _like that_ please leave the room."

"I was planning on it." Ryan grinned as he turned to face Carter, "And _you_ be careful with my sister."

Dana narrowed her eyes at him, "Ryan!"

"What? C'mon, I think it's safe to assume he likes you. I mean he's only been staring at you all night." Ryan told her in a flat tone.

Carter winced and groaned, "That obvious, huh?"

Dana looked at him in shock, "What?"

"That would be our cue to leave." Leslie said hastily and then turned and pointed a finger accusingly at Ryan, "And if you even whisper one more innuendo I'm going to kick your ass."

"That might be fun." He said automatically.

She growled and yanked him out the door, "You're a mess, Ryan Mitchell."

He slipped an arm around her waist as they walked down the hallway, "And you love me for it."

She laughed at him, "God help me, but I do. I really do."

* * *

_Ta da! I'm done! Yay! Of course, if you couldn't tell, this was set during the Time Force/Lightspeed Team-up (Time for Lightspeed). Possibly my least favorite team up episode ever, but I thought it would be a good way to end the story. _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed but especially those of you who've done it faithfully:_

_**lillian jean**_

_**Neith4Weiss**_

_**Lauren**_

_**welleg**_

_**GinaStar**_

_**BirdsofPrey9832**_

_You guys rock!_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
